Deseo de Navidad
by Clau Felton Black
Summary: Hermione nunca pensó que su deseo de la Noche de Navidad se convertiría en realidad tan rápido.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: Deseo de Navidad  
****Autora: **Clau Felton Black  
**Pairing: **Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Resumen: **Hermione nunca pensó que su deseo de la Noche de Navidad se convertiría en realidad tan rápido.

¡Feliz Navidad a todos! Ya hacía mucho tiempo que no les daba una historia. Aquí les traigo este fic, que según mis cálculos tendrá 12 capítulos y que espero ir subiendo a diario hasta el fin de año. No es una historia muy complicada y está centrada en las celebraciones de Fin de Año.

Cada capítulo tiene una o dos imágenes que están ligadas a la historia. ¡Hasta le he hecho un banner! Y como me gusta complicarme la existencia ^_^, publicaré la historia tanto en FF como en AO3 (que permite poner imágenes) y colocaré un encabezado con los dos vínculos en mi sitio del Live Journal (clau07 . livejournal . com), que en algún momento debo usarlo para algo más que tener la hoja en blanco. En el LJ pondré las imágenes correspondientes al capítulo del día.

Algunos de ustedes ya saben que actualmente trabajo en el comercio (sí, de algo debo vivir como muggle que soy…), y con la temporada navideña, estoy con toneladas de trabajo y horarios de atención al cliente extendidos. Aprecio muchísimo sus comentarios y saben que me los leo todos y cada uno de ellos. Pero así como estoy, les pido las disculpas anticipadas porque no creo disponer del tiempo suficiente para responderlos. O los respondo o posteo los siguientes capis… creo que todos votamos por el posteo diario de capítulos, ¿no es cierto?

¡Espero que les guste!

**Capítulo 1. Invitación inesperada**

Caminar por los pasillos de Hogwarts casi desiertos era la excepción a la regla en los días regulares, aunque sí era lo usual en los días feriados, como ese Día de Navidad, en que la mayoría de estudiantes había regresado a casa para las fiestas navideñas.

Draco Malfoy transitaba por esos corredores con paso apresurado. Debía dejar algunas cosas arregladas antes de retirarse del colegio para irse a Malfoy Manor para las fiestas de Fin de Año. Ya había pasado encerrado allí para la cena de la víspera de la Navidad, tratando de crear un ambiente adecuado para los alumnos que no podían ir a sus casas para esa época. La verdad sea dicha, lo había hecho a regañadientes porque la Directora McGonagall no le había dejado otra opción. Draco le había alegado que tenía compromisos familiares y que él no era el Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin. Ella le había replicado que siendo el profesor de Transformaciones y unos de los pocos solteros del staff docente, lo mínimo que se esperaba de él era que colaborara durante las festividades para no afectar a los profesores que sí tenían cónyuge e hijos esperándolos en casa.

Ni modo. Había enviado una lechuza a sus padres donde les decía que no contaran con él para la Cena de Navidad, que llegaría a casa hasta el 25 de diciembre durante la mañana y que con gusto retomaría sus funciones como heredero Malfoy a partir de la celebración del _Boxing Day_ que habían organizado en la Mansión hasta terminar con la Gala de Año Nuevo. Había a su vez recibido una respuesta nada halagadora por parte de Lucius. Pero su padre tendría que tragarse el enojo. Ya no tenía tanta influencia sobre él como antes. Ya habían pasado siete años desde el final de la guerra y tenía dos años como profesor de Hogwarts. Ya no era un niño y ya no dependía de sus padres, ni económica ni moralmente.

Siempre con su paso rápido que hacía ondear su túnica al estilo de Severus Snape, salió del corredor y se dirigió a la cuarta planta, donde estaba el salón de clases de Transformaciones. Debía dejar organizadas sus clases para el regreso de vacaciones, porque una vez que estuviera en la mansión, no pensaba dedicarse a otra cosa que a descansar y a desconectar la mente de su trabajo.

Y entonces la vio pasar.

Hermione se dirigía con tranquilidad hacia la biblioteca de la que era la encargada desde hacía cuatro años, cuando Madam Pince decidió jubilarse. Un desperdicio intelectual a juicio de Draco, quien no terminaba de comprender las razones de la chica para casi recluirse en Hogwarts pocos meses después de su rompimiento con Ron Weasley.

A pesar de su deseo de irse cuanto antes a casa, no pudo evitar ni la curiosidad ni la tentación de irse detrás de la chica. El pasillo antes de entrar a la biblioteca estaba lleno de Árboles de Navidad hermosamente decorados. Y sin embargo, Draco arrugó la nariz en una muestra de disgusto. Le podía gustar la decoración navideña, pero no el exceso de ella. Era como si allí hubieran ido a tirar todos los árboles de mediano tamaño a los que no les habían hallado algún lugar en el castillo. Definitivamente, aquella idea de decoración no era de Hermione, porque Draco observó que no les dedicó ni una mirada. Pasó junto a ellos como si no existieran y vio como quitaba llave a la puerta de la biblioteca para abrir el lugar como cualquier día normal de actividades.

—¿En serio crees que algún alumno en su sano juicio vendrá a la biblioteca en vacaciones y más específicamente en el _Día de Navidad_? —Preguntó a modo de saludo. Entrando justo después de ella y sacándole un buen salto, pues no le había sentido llegar.

—Buenos días para ti también —le dijo con cierto retintín mordaz. Luego dio un suspiro cansado—. No estoy de humor para tus sarcasmos, Malfoy.

Que lo tratara por el apellido nunca era un buen augurio. En esos dos años habían aprendido a llamarse por sus nombres pues ahora eran compañeros de trabajo y el uso del apellido había sido relegado para los momentos en que debían discutir algo o cuando realmente estaban disgustados. Y entonces él lo notó: lo profundo de sus ojeras, sus ojos enrojecidos y su expresión mortalmente seria.

—¿Qué te sucede?

—No te incumbe.

—¿Y qué pasa si quiero que me incumba?

—¡Por Merlín, Draco! ¡Necesito algo en qué ocupar mi mente! ¡No puedo quedarme encerrada en la habitación! —respondió exaltada y levantando un poco la voz—. Ya te dije que no estoy de humor. Ya es suficiente con pasar sola las fiestas como para estar lidiando con tu morbosa curiosidad.

Ella se movió con impaciencia frente a su escritorio, removiendo los papeles sueltos que tenía allí. Con un movimiento de varita comenzó a enviar tarjetas a los archiveros. Levitó una torre bastante alta de libros y se dirigió a las estanterías para colocarlos en su lugar. Draco caminó tras ella.

—¿Sola?

Hermione suspiró.

—Sí, sola. Allí tienes material suficiente para tus burlas —dijo ella. Draco se puso muy serio.

—Hermione, no me he burlado de ti desde que terminó la guerra y pensé que éramos amigos o que al menos teníamos una relación cordial entre colegas, ¿es que no crees que realmente pueda preocuparme por cómo te encuentras?

Para sorpresa de Draco y antes de que pudiera comprender qué estaba pasando, la torre de libros cayó al suelo provocando un golpe seco y una sollozante Hermione Granger se giró para apoyar la frente en su pecho. Mover sus brazos para abrazarla casi fue un acto reflejo. Uno de sus brazos la tomó por la cintura y con la otra mano comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos en su espalda tratando de calmarla. Sin embargo, tuvo el efecto contrario: ella rompió en un llanto desgarrador. Así permanecieron unos minutos, hasta que Hermione comenzó a calmarse.

—Yo... lo siento mucho... es que estas fechas me ponen muy sensible —dijo ella, tratando de limpiar su rostro bañado en lágrimas con una de sus manos.

—¿Pero qué te ha pasado? —preguntó muy preocupado. Sacó de su túnica un pañuelo bordado con sus iniciales y se lo pasó a la chica. La mantenía pegada a él siempre sosteniéndola por la cintura.

—Son mis padres...—sollozó Hermione de nuevo, usando el pañuelo de Draco para secar sus mejillas y limpiar su nariz—. En estas fechas es cuando más siento su ausencia.

—¿Murieron? —preguntó a riesgo de parecer estúpido. Desde la guerra no había escuchado mencionar nada sobre los padres de Hermione, ni vivos ni muertos.

—No, pero es como si lo estuvieran. Después de la muerte del Profesor Dumbledore, les lancé un _obliviate_ y los mandé a vivir a Australia para protegerlos de la guerra —le explicó—. Después de la batalla final, fui a buscarles... pero no pude revertir el hechizo... ellos se han establecido y son felices allá... sin mí.

Draco se había quedado muy serio. Nunca se le había ocurrido preguntarle por sus padres ni por su familia en esos dos años que tenían trabajando en el mismo lugar. Ella interpretó su silencio de manera equivocada y se separó de sus brazos lentamente.

—Lo siento, Draco. No quise recordarte malos momentos.

—No es eso. ¿Entonces no tienes planes? ¿Adónde te vas durante las vacaciones?

—A mi apartamento en Londres. Pero este año no estoy de ánimos para encerrarme entre cuatro paredes y mi soledad. Aquí por lo menos quedan algunos alumnos, la directora...

—Tonterías. No te quedarás aquí —anunció Draco. Hermione le vio sorprendida.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Lo que tú necesitas es un completo cambio de ambiente. No te sirve de nada ni quedarte aquí ni irte a tu apartamento. Yo conozco un lugar donde serás bienvenida y dónde podrás pasar unas festividades entretenidas.

—¿Y adónde se supone que es eso?

—¡Pues en mi casa! —respondió como si fuera algo obvio. Observó que la chica le miraba cada vez más sorprendida y decidió que no le daría la oportunidad de negarse—. Me voy en una hora, Granger, así que te recomiendo que le avises a la directora y que te vayas a hacer tu maleta. No olvides incluir ropa suficiente para toda ocasión, incluido tu mejor vestido de gala, porque mi madre siempre tira la casa por la ventana para la fiesta de Fin de Año. Nos vemos en una hora en la Dirección. Y no se te ocurra hacerme esperar o intentar dejarme plantado porque te buscaré por todo el castillo y revolveré tu recámara de arriba a abajo hasta encontrarte.

Dio media vuelta y salió de la biblioteca antes de que Hermione tuviera oportunidad de replicarle algo.


	2. Llegada a Malfoy Manor

Hola! Aquí vengo con la actualización diaria. Espero que la historia les esté gustando.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a Pansy-89, Zareth Malfoy, Serena Princesita Hale, Luna-Maga y Livier. Que conste que dije que no los respondería uno por uno, pero eso no quiere decir que no me gusta recibir sus comentarios. ¡Claro que me encanta saber qué opinan de la historia!

La foto del capítulo es mi versión de la biblioteca de Malfoy Manor. Si quieren verla, está en el LJ (clau07 . livejournal . com) y en mi Facebook, en el álbum relacionado al fic.

Un beso a todos los que me regalan unos minutos de su tiempo para leer la historia.

**Capítulo 2. Llegada a Malfoy Manor**

Hermione estaba nerviosa. Iba rumbo a la Dirección halando su baúl. Merlín, en qué embrollo estaba metida. Todavía no podía creer que había permitido que Draco la involucrara en eso, aunque su colega tampoco le había permitido siquiera abrir la boca para negarse. Bien, era verdad que justo anoche en la Cena de Navidad había pedido un deseo especial y quizás el Castillo tenía la magia suficiente para hacerlo realidad, pero ¿tan pronto? ¿Y en Malfoy Manor? ¿Encontraría allí lo que había pedido con tanto anhelo?

Si Harry llegaba a enterarse la declararía candidata perfecta para compartir habitación con Gilderoy Lockhart en San Mungo. Y precisamente por eso no pensaba avisarle nada. Al menos no por ahora. Tal vez después del Año Nuevo agarraría el valor de confesarle a su amigo que había pasado el final de las fiestas en la mismísima casa donde la loca de Bellatrix Lestrange la había torturado con crueldad. Solo esperaba que ese salón en particular no fuera usado para ninguna celebración.

Además, tenía que admitir que muy en el fondo, le causaba curiosidad saber cómo se celebraban las fiestas en la mansión de Draco. La recordaba lúgubre y poco hospitalaria, aunque también era cierto, los tiempos habían sido muy diferentes.

Iba vestida con su túnica de invierno pero en cuanto vio a Draco al pie de las escaleras de caracol que llevaban a la Dirección, tan elegante e imponente con su sobretodo de piel de Dragón, pensó que quizás era un atuendo bastante sencillo comparado con el del rubio. El joven le sonrió cuando la miró acercarse.

—Pensé que me harías ir a buscarte.

—Por un momento lo consideré —respondió Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa—. Luego vi todas las ventajas de tu propuesta e ignoré todas las desventajas… y aquí estoy.

—Me parece perfecto, ¿nos vamos?

—¿Cómo nos iremos?

—Por la Red Flú de la Oficina de la Directora —dijo y entonces se dirigió a la gárgola para darle la clave—: _Pie de limón_ —ambos dieron un paso al frente y comenzaron a subir por las escaleras. Entonces, Draco pareció caer en cuenta sobre algo—. Aunque parezca poco caballeroso, yo pasaré primero por la chimenea. Es seguro que mis padres estarán esperándome y quiero avisarles que llevo una invitada.

—¿No les has dicho todavía?

—Te invité hace una hora. Aunque les hubiera enviado una lechuza avisándoles, lo más seguro es que nosotros habríamos llegado antes que el ave.

Hermione no supo bien el por qué, pero las palabras de Draco, lejos de tranquilizarla, la pusieron más nerviosa. Cuando llegaron a la Dirección, Minerva les dedicó una mirada incrédula que no pudo disimular porque nunca habían sido tan cercanos como para pasar juntos sus vacaciones de invierno. Pero los dos se hicieron los desentendidos. Draco puso los dos baúles en la chimenea y los mandó primero. Luego entró él.

—¿Seguro que estarás esperándome al otro lado de la chimenea? —le preguntó ella en un susurro.

—No te preocupes. En este momento la Red Flú está conectada a la chimenea de la biblioteca. Allí es donde llegarás —el rubio tiró los polvos y se fue.

Era ahora o nunca. Entró en la chimenea todavía debatiéndose con la duda sobre si quedarse o irse, porque a la expectativa de ir a un lugar nuevo, se le sumaba la incertidumbre de no saber cómo sería recibida por los padres de Draco.

—¿Estás segura de haber aceptado esta invitación estando en tu sano juicio? —preguntó Minerva, justo cuando iba a marcharse.

—No interfieras, Minerva —la amonestó Dumbledore, desde su marco atrás del escritorio de la directora.

—Y eso me lo dice el director más manipulador y metiche que ha pasado por este puesto en los últimos quinientos años —replicó McGonagall impasible y sosteniéndole la mirada a su subalterna. Hermione solo escuchó que la figura en el cuadro chasqueaba la lengua y la chica sonrió sin poderlo evitar.

—Por supuesto, Directora McGonagall. ¿Cuándo he hecho cosas solo por obligación? —respondió afable. Se escuchó decir su destino con voz fuerte y clara, y sintió el acostumbrado torbellino.

Cuando salió por la otra chimenea, no pudo evitar recorrer con la mirada la amplia habitación, con estanterías llenas de libros que llegaban hasta el techo. Eran dos niveles llenos de libros y al segundo nivel se accedía por una bella escalera de caracol. Estaba asombrada por la magnificencia. Los elegantes muebles tapizados en rojo contrastaban hermosamente con el decorado navideño. Y el árbol era inmenso, lleno de luces blancas. Por Merlín, ella podría pasarse todas las vacaciones embutida en esa habitación y se daría por satisfecha.

Draco estaba de pie frente a ella, esperándola. Narcisa estaba sentada en uno de los sillones, con Lucius de pie atrás del respaldo. Hermione notó que estaban sorprendidos por su presencia; pero no eran ningunos novatos ni en el arte de contener sus emociones ni en el arte de ser anfitriones.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Draco.

—Sí, gracias —respondió ella sacudiéndose el polvo que su túnica había atrapado durante el viaje y entonces se volvió hacia los padres de Draco—. Buenos días, señores Malfoy, son muy amables al hospedarme en su casa para las fiestas de Fin de Año.

Lucius se miraba claramente incómodo y solo asintió. Sin embargo, no había hostilidad, ni en su porte ni en su actitud. Más bien había cautela. Narcisa estaba más afable. Se levantó de su asiento, con sus elegantes y bien cuidadas manos extendidas hacia Hermione, como gesto de saludo. La chica las tomó en el momento en que la mujer la besaba en ambas mejillas dándole el recibimiento.

—Eres bienvenida, querida —afirmó Narcisa—. Aunque hubiera preferido que Draco me avisara con más anticipación porque en este momento no tengo una habitación preparada adecuadamente para que descanses del viaje —explicó lanzándole una mirada acusadora a Draco, quien se hizo el desentendido—. Ahora tendremos que esperar un poco a que preparen tu habitación.

—No se preocupe, señora Malfoy. Sé que mi presencia aquí es inesperada, espero no causarle muchas molestias—dijo—. ¿Y mi baúl? —preguntó buscándolo por la biblioteca con la mirada.

—Ya se lo llevaron los elfos —respondió Narcisa, quien la tomó de la mano y la condujo hacia el sofá que estaba frente a la chimenea, donde Narcisa se sentó junto a ella—. Ellos también acomodarán tu equipaje, para que no tengas que preocuparte por nada.

—Eso no era necesario...

—Tranquilízate, querida. Y sí era necesario porque eres nuestra invitada. Tu presencia en Malfoy Manor podrá habernos tomado por sorpresa pero eso no te hace menos bienvenida. Hace mucho que Draco no se hace acompañar cuando viene a casa... —dijo casi en un suspiro. Hermione vio divertida hacia dónde estaba Draco y observó que éste miraba a su madre con seriedad.

—Madre, por favor —exclamó el rubio con tono de advertencia.

—¿Y cómo ha estado, señorita Granger? —preguntó Lucius con la voz más diplomática que pudo conseguir.

—Bastante bien, señor Malfoy. Mi trabajo en Hogwarts es entretenido y la enseñanza me gusta, aunque siendo la encargada de la biblioteca lo hago de manera indirecta, orientando a los estudiantes con sus ensayos y las tareas para sus diferentes materias.

—Honestamente, nunca pensé que la vería como parte del staff del colegio —afirmó Lucius—. Yo la miraba más en un puesto importante dentro del Ministerio de Magia y siendo madre de una prole pelirroja.

—Padre... —Draco comenzó a dudar de que su invitación fuera una buena idea. Sobre todo si eso suponía estar pendiente de todo lo que dirían sus padres.

—Mi relación con Ron fue un total desatino de juventud. Nos llevamos mejor como amigos que siendo pareja. Y con lo de mi profesión... comencé a estudiar Leyes Mágicas, pero después de un tiempo me desencanté del futuro que me esperaba en el Ministerio... —les relató.

—¿No apoya usted al Ministro Kingsley? —preguntó Lucius con interés y Draco le dedicó una mirada de advertencia que Hermione captó a la perfección.

—Sí, apoyo la gestión del Ministro pero no me gusta ser utilizada ni manipulada para que otros logren sus objetivos —explicó ella—. Y que conste que no lo digo por el Ministro Shacklebolt, sino por un montón de mandos medios que se creen la reencarnación de Merlin —dijo Hermione. Lucius sonrió de lado como en sus mejores tiempos.

—Lucius, por favor —habló Narcisa con voz suave pero firme—. Deja la plática sobre política para después. No agobies a nuestra invitada con esos temas. ¿Y cómo están sus padres? —preguntó entonces.

Hermione supo que no lo hacía con mala voluntad porque muy pocas personas sabían sobre sus padres y no pudo evitar hacer un gesto contrariado, permaneció en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Draco se aclaró la garganta, atrayendo la atención de su madre y le hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza para que no continuara con ese tema.

—Yo, lo siento, no sabía que les había sucedido algo grave...—comenzó a disculparse Narcisa.

—No se preocupe —dijo Hermione con la voz un poco quebrada—. Es que después de nuestro sexto año, con la guerra en ciernes... yo era un objetivo seguro —la chica vio que los tres Malfoy se tensaban un poco—. Yo no podía protegerlos y ayudar a Harry al mismo tiempo, así que les lancé un _obliviate_ y los envié a vivir a Australia. Fui a buscarles después de la batalla final, pero no pude revertir el hechizo desmemorizante.

—Oh, señorita Granger, lo lamento tanto —exclamó Narcisa. Era obvio que se sentía avergonzada—. No fue mi intención remover esa herida.

—Lo sé, señora Malfoy. Yo prefiero no hablar sobre ellos por eso casi nadie sabe de esta situación.

—Y precisamente hoy lo has hecho dos veces —aseguró Draco, dando a entender a sus padres que Hermione lo había hablado con él antes de llegar a casa.

—No se preocupen, lo importante es que están siendo muy hospitalarios conmigo y se los agradezco —afirmó Hermione, en un intento de cambiar la conversación.

En ese instante, una elfina se hizo presente anunciando que la habitación de huéspedes, _contigua a la del Amo Draco_, ya estaba preparada. Draco rodó los ojos y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír divertida por la situación. Parecía que todas las féminas de la casa, comenzando por Narcisa y terminando con las elfinas, ansiaban ver emparejado al joven Malfoy.

—Hijo, por favor escolta a la señorita Granger a su habitación —le pidió su madre.

Draco asintió, caminó hacia la puerta de la biblioteca y la abrió. Se quedó allí a la espera de dejar pasar a Hermione primero, como todo buen caballero. Ella se puso de pie y cuando iba a pasar junto a él, justo antes de salir, Draco pareció recordar algo importante.

—¿Hay algo especial preparado para esta noche, madre?

—No, Draco, esta noche es una cena nada más con los de casa. Mañana sí tendremos un partido de Quidditch, como parte de las celebraciones del _Boxing Day_.

—Muy bien. Nos vemos a la hora de la cena —se despidió.

Juntos salieron de la biblioteca y Draco cerró la puerta con suavidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Espero que no les parezca que les guste mi versión de la familia Malfoy de la post-guerra. En lo personal, creo que todos tenemos el derecho a cambiar y a no ser siempre juzgados por el pasado.**

**Se agradecen los reviews!**


	3. Ecos del pasado

**¡Hola!**

**Espero que todos se encuentren bien. Aquí vengo con el capítulo del día. Muchas gracias por sus reviews a beautifly92 (preciosa, ya te extrañaba...), AbytutisCM, Serena Princesita Hale, dracoforever y Zareth Malfoy. **

**Recuerden que si quieren ver la imagen correspondiente al capítulo, en el LJ (clau07 . livejournal . com) o en el Facebook.**

**Capítulo 3. Ecos del pasado**

Hermione se removió en la amplia cama. Estaba dormida aunque su sueño era inquieto. Su frente estaba llena de un sudor helado, el ceño contraído y de su boca emanaba un constante gemido de dolor. La elfina la observó con cuidado durante un breve instante y cuando la vio mover la cabeza hacia ambos lados en un gesto desesperado, se fue en busca de su amo. Tal y como Draco se lo había ordenado antes de irse a dormir.

Draco entró en la habitación unos minutos después. Más que sorprendido estaba extrañado de que Hermione tuviera pesadillas esa noche. No le sorprendía porque todos habían lidiado con sus propios demonios después de la guerra. Durante los primeros años de la post-guerra, él había despertado varias veces en medio de la noche, con el corazón latiéndole a mil, después de soñar con un pavoroso regreso de Voldemort a la mansión.

Y sin embargo, le parecía extraña la situación porque Hermione había pasado un día agradable junto a él y sus padres. Luego de mostrarle su habitación y darle un tiempo prudencial para que se pusiera cómoda, la había acompañado de nuevo a la biblioteca de la mansión, donde Hermione había pasado extasiada la mayor parte de la tarde revisando las distintas secciones y ya había escogido algunos volúmenes que pensaba leer antes de regresar a su trabajo en Hogwarts.

Por la noche, habían tenido una alegre velada con sus padres: Lucius satisfizo un poco su curiosidad sobre lo que la chica pensaba de política, bajo la desaprobadora mirada de su esposa, quien para mortificación de su único hijo, se decantaba por una conversación más de ámbito personal. Hermione se había desenvuelto muy bien con los dos. Al principio había estado cohibida, pero conforme avanzaba la noche, hablaba cada vez con más soltura, expresando sus opiniones. Lo mejor de todo es que había sido una noche completamente en familia.

El día siguiente sería muy diferente porque los Malfoy celebraban el _Boxing Day_ con un sendo partido de Quidditch en la pista que tenían en los jardines de la mansión. La mayoría de sus amigos estaban invitados, así como personajes influyentes del Ministerio. No sabía si a último minuto, su madre había invitado a algún conocido de Hermione, aunque conociendo al Señor Ministro, no dejaría que su heroína de guerra más influyente se quedara excluida en algún rincón.

Draco se acercó a la cama y con mucho cuidado se sentó en el borde. Era obvio que Hermione tenía una pesadilla de las más serias.

—No... no... —la escuchó gemir.

—Hermione —la llamó Draco con suavidad.

—Yo no sé nada —dijo dormida.

—Hermione —repitió Draco, tocándola suavemente por el brazo.

—¡NO! ¡NO! —gritó de nuevo, sentándose de golpe en la cama y en cuanto vio al rubio sentado frente a ella, se hizo hacia atrás en un gesto desesperado, hasta topar la espalda contra la cabecera de la cama.

Draco se puso de pie alarmado por su reacción y retrocedió dos pasos en un intento de que ella se diera cuenta que no era una amenaza.

—¡Tranquila, Hermione! —dijo Draco tratando de calmarla—. Soy yo, Draco. Respira profundo. Solo era un mal sueño...

—Oh, Dios... por Merlín —exclamó ella, con un hilo de voz.

Primero, Draco solo vio que ella se llevaba las manos al pecho y pensó que era un gesto para calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Cuando la observó mejor, vio que se sostenía la mano izquierda contra el pecho, como si la tuviera golpeada y aun en la media luz en la que estaban, las manos de la chica temblaban incontrolablemente.

—¿Estás bien?

—No, pero lo estaré en un momento —le aseguró con decisión. Respiró profundamente y se limpió las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas. Draco volvió a sentarse en el borde de la cama y la miró preocupado.

—Lamento haberte levantado a estas horas. ¿Me escuchaste gritar hasta tu cuarto? —preguntó extrañada, porque cuando Draco le había mostrado su habitación ese mismo día, ella había estado impresionada por lo inmensa que era. Una suite presidencial de un hotel cinco estrellas se quedaría pequeña al lado de estas habitaciones. Y eso que era una para huéspedes, no los aposentos principales del Matrimonio Malfoy.

—No, Dipsy me avisó que tenías una pesadilla —le respondió él—. ¿Podrás dormirte de nuevo o prefieres un poco de compañía antes de volver a la cama?

—Prefiero un poco de compañía, si no te importa.

—Entonces, ponte la bata y sal de la cama. Quedarse en medio de las sábanas no sirve de nada.

—¿Cómo que no sirve de nada?

—Yo también he tenido que lidiar con algunos _adorables _recuerdos —respondió él con ironía.

La habitación estaba exquisitamente decorada y en una de sus esquinas había dos cómodos sillones, con una mesa redonda entre los dos. Hacia allí se dirigió Draco y se sentó en uno de los sillones. Hermione se puso su bata y caminó tras él. Todavía sentía su corazón latir acelerado, tenía una incómoda opresión de pecho y por más que lo intentaba, abriendo y cerrando los puños, no lograba hacer que sus manos dejaran de temblar.

Hermione se sentó casi hecha un ovillo en el otro sillón. Hasta subió las piernas en el mueble y las encogió un poco hasta quedar sentada en una posición semi fetal. Y Draco se sorprendió por el deseo que sintió de apretarla contra sí para consolarla. Sentarse a solo charlar un rato con ella le parecía poco en ese momento. Nunca la había visto ni como una mujer débil ni como una mujer quejica, porque en el trabajo ella siempre se mostraba capaz de conseguir cualquier cosa o de cumplir con cualquier encargo, por fastidioso que fuera. Conocer que tenía un lado vulnerable le estaba llegando bastante hondo.

—¡Dipsy! —Dijo, llamando a la elfina, la cual se apareció de inmediato frente a su amo—. Trae del ponche navideño caliente y un vial de poción para dormir sin sueños —le pidió. La elfina se desapareció.

Draco observó la mirada resignada de Hermione y pensó que tenía reparos por el uso de elfos domésticos en la mansión.

—Ellos son felices así, sabes. No todos los elfos tienen deseos de libertad como los tenía Dobby.

—Lo sé —admitió ella—. Hace varios años que comprendí que una campaña de liberación en favor de alguien que ama estar sometido, es una crueldad. Los liberas y ellos no sabrán qué hacer con su libertad. Eso no implica que estoy de acuerdo con el maltrato a los elfos. Una cosa es que te ayuden en casa y otra que los trates con brutalidad.

—Ya veo. Lo que hiciste fue modificar tu causa.

—Usualmente eso es lo que hacemos cuando crecemos y maduramos. Es de humanos cambiar nuestros puntos de vista, ¿no crees? Si no evolucionamos, ¿dónde quedaría nuestro aprendizaje de vida?

De pronto, en la mesa redonda entre los dos sillones, aparecieron dos tazas con humeante ponche de manzana. Las tazas eran preciosas. Realmente Hermione estaba maravillada de lo hermoso que era todo en la mansión Malfoy. Eran como dos vasos de vidrio altos, colocados en unos portavasos de metal decorado con una asa de finos acabados, para poder beber el ponche sin quemarse los dedos.

Y los elfos eran de lo más detallistas, porque junto a las tazas aparecieron un par de manzanas, unas galletas y unas ramas de canela, que inundaron el aire de un delicioso aroma. Y más atrás, medio escondido entre todas las cosas estaba el pequeño vial con la poción. La elfina había sido bastante sutil para colocarla en medio de todas las cosas para que apenas se notara.

Hermione extendió su mano izquierda para alcanzar la taza y beberse su ponche caliente. Le dio un pequeño sorbo y estaba delicioso. Él alcanzó a ver una cicatriz descolorida en su brazo y su estómago se contrajo por el recuerdo.

—Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto —dijo ella, distraídamente y dando un suspiro satisfecho por todas las atenciones que estaba recibiendo en casa de Draco.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de la expresión mortificada que ahora tenía el otro.

—¿Draco?

—Hermione, lo lamento. He tratado tan intensamente de borrar de mi cabeza ese último año de la guerra que...

—¿De qué estás hablando? —le interrumpió ella, muy confundida.

—Soñaste con las torturas de mi tía, ¿verdad? —afirmó él, sintiéndose muy avergonzado por haber olvidado ese pequeñísimo detalle. La vio tomar una respiración profunda y aunque no lo admitió en alta voz, la expresión en el rostro de Hermione fue más que evidente—. Lo siento mucho, de verdad que cuando te invité en lo que menos pensé fue en eso... toda esa ala de la mansión ha sido prácticamente clausurada, no tendrás que poner un pie allí.

—Confieso que yo sí pensé en eso, durante la hora que transcurrió entre tu inesperada invitación y nuestra partida de Hogwarts —le dijo Hermione—. Si el recuerdo me hubiera abrumado, te lo habría dicho inmediatamente, pero la casa está muy cambiada.

En un impulso, Draco se inclinó hacia adelante y tomó el brazo de la chica para ver mejor la cicatriz. Deslizó su pulgar, sobre la desvaída palabra "_sangresucia"_ que aún podía leerse en la piel y Hermione sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía de pies a cabeza, a causa de la suave caricia. Observó los pálidos dedos que la tomaban de la muñeca y por primera vez fue consciente de lo recio de las manos de Draco. Tal y como a ella le gustaban...

—Remodelamos todo lo que pudimos —continuó Draco con su relato, soltó su muñeca y luego se hizo hacia atrás, tomando al fin su taza de ponche y acomodándose de nuevo en el sillón. La gris mirada perdida en otro punto de la habitación como si en ese momento estuviera viendo de nuevo las obras de reconstrucción—. Todos teníamos memorias atroces que queríamos borrar. Sobre todo mi padre. A mi madre y a mí nos costó mucho trabajo que recuperara un poco del aplomo de antes de la guerra. Luego me di cuenta de mi error, cuando comenzó a querer imponerme nuevas cargas como el _heredero Malfoy_.

—Y entonces escapaste a Hogwarts.

—Tengo que admitir que la oferta de Minerva no pudo llegar en un mejor momento y me gusta mi trabajo. Aunque también sé que eventualmente tendré que dejarlo, para dedicarme a los negocios de la familia —le dijo Draco—. Pero cuando me toque hacerlo, lo haré bajo mis condiciones, no bajo ninguna presión de mi padre.

—Me parece muy bien que pienses así —le animó ella. Ambos estaban casi por terminarse sus respectivas tazas de ponche, cuando Hermione se recordó de la poción que Draco le había pedido a la elfina—. Ya me siento mucho mejor, ¿compartimos el vial de la poción? No creo necesitar la dosis completa.

—No, gracias. Hace mucho que me deshice de la dependencia a esa poción. No me gustaría recaer —le comentó Draco.

Y esta vez, fue Hermione quien le vio sorprendida. Draco ahora se miraba tan seguro de sí mismo... ya no era el niño malcriado de antes de la guerra, pero tampoco era un hombre atormentado por los recuerdos.

Hermione se tomó la mitad del vial y se dirigió de nuevo a la cama. Pronto estuvo acomodada entre las sábanas.

Lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos, fue a Draco salir en la oscuridad. No pudo evitar pensar en lo vacía que ahora se sentía su habitación.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¡La atracción ya comienza a sentirse en el ambiente! Si les gustó,**


	4. Boxing Day

**¡Y aquí está la actualización del día! Muchas gracias por el apoyo que siempre le dan a mis humildes historias. Gracias por sus reviews a: Pansy-89, Dracoforever, AbytutisCM, Serena Princesita Hale, adrmil, miredraco, ZarethMalfoy, Lily Dangerous Black y Luna-maga. **

**La imagen correspondiente a este día está en mi Livejournal (clau07 . livejournal . com) o en el álbum de fotos de mi Facebook.**

**¡Besotes!**

**Día 4: Boxing Day**

Hermione estaba feliz. Hacía muchos días que no se sentía así y era fabuloso. A pesar de haber estado despierta en la madrugada a causa de la pesadilla, se puso en pie desde temprano, sintiéndose muy descansada. Sospechaba que en parte eso se debía a la poción que había tomado pero decidió no darle mucho pensamiento, aunque sí seguiría la recomendación velada de Draco de no hacerse asidua consumidora de este líquido púrpura.

Bajó a desayunar junto a los Malfoy, quienes se sorprendieron al verla entrar en el comedor. Ellos, al ser anfitriones de la celebraciones del _Boxing Day_en la mansión, tenían que comenzar el día más temprano de lo usual y pensaron que ella se tomaría su tiempo y se incorporaría después a las actividades deportivas. Sin embargo, Hermione era de naturaleza madrugadora y además detestaba comer sola. Hacía mucho que no disfrutaba de comidas con calor de familia y quería aprovechar esos pocos días junto a los Malfoy. Bien era cierto que en Hogwarts siempre comía en el Gran Comedor, rodeada de profesores y alumnos, pero eso siempre lo sentía como algo más impersonal. No había anécdotas familiares, ni mayor interés sobre si estabas bien o mal, solo se hablaba del trabajo, las calificaciones de los alumnos y alguna que otra cosa relacionada al Ministerio.

Fue por eso que no se lo había pensado dos veces, para pedirle a la elfina Dipsy que le avisara cuando el desayuno para la familia estuviera servido.

Luego que se sentó a la mesa, vio que Draco comía un plato lleno de frutas variadas.

—¿Te sientes mal? —le preguntó, porque estando en Hogwarts, Draco siempre comía abundante en el desayuno con todas las cosas fritas que uno pudiera encontrar sobre la mesa de profesores. Pregonaba que era la comida más importante del día y casi siempre volvía a ver de reojo el plato de avena de Hermione, para enfatizar que ese tiempo de comida no podía ser pasado por alto.

—No —respondió llevándose un trozo de piña de la boca—, pero me espera un partido de Quidditch. No quiero dar el espectáculo de vomitar la comida mientras busco la snitch.

—Hijo, por Merlín, que estamos comiendo —le reprendió Narcisa con una mueca de disgusto, quien luego se volvió hacia Hermione—. ¿A usted le gusta el Quidditch?

—Me gusta verlo pero no jugarlo. Las escobas y yo no somos muy buenas amigas, por eso prefiero tener los pies bien colocados sobre el piso —respondió la chica.

—Creo que usted y Narcisa se llevarán a las mil maravillas —afirmó Lucius con un poco de ironía. Su esposa le vio con severidad, como si las palabras de su marido pusieran en más evidencia sus intenciones de emparejar a los jóvenes, y Draco se atragantó ligeramente con el zumo de calabaza que tomaba en ese momento. Hermione solo sonrió por el comentario y prefirió no decir nada al respecto. Ella estaba divertida por la manera en que los Malfoy interactuaban en su ambiente familiar. Ella siempre había tenido la impresión de que eran unos estirados. Comprobar que eran una familia normal era bastante gratificante.

No quería admitir por qué razón ese pequeño detalle le importaba tanto. Quizás porque hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía arropada por un ambiente familiar, quizás porque los padres de Draco le estaban tratando como si fuera un miembro más de la familia, quizás porque Draco... no, todavía no quería aceptar nada que lo involucrara a él... ni que involucrara esos intensos ojos grises, ni esas manos recias y suaves al mismo tiempo, ni su sonrisa o esos comentarios mordaces que la divertían tanto... no, todavía no quería aceptar que todos esos detalles juntos le entibiaban un poco su helado y solitario corazón.

Después de que terminaron de comer, se dirigieron a un salón cercano a la entrada de la mansión. No era el salón de fiestas principal, pero al igual que el resto de la casa estaba hermosamente decorado. Esa chimenea era la que estaba habilitada ese día para recibir a los invitados, quienes comenzaron a llegar después del desayuno.

Y decir que estaban muy sorprendidos por la presencia de Hermione Granger en Malfoy Manor era quedarse cortos, sobretodo porque ella permanecía junto a Draco y sus padres recibiendo a los invitados, como si fuera la pareja del joven para las festividades. Dar esa impresión, no había sido la intención de Draco, pero Hermione era su invitada particular, por decirlo de algún modo... y no pensaba dejarla sola para que algún aprovechado le cayera encima a la menor oportunidad. Desde temprana edad había aprendido a esquivar a este tipo de personas y no quería que importunaran a la chica. Eso era lo que se repetía a sí mismo, ignorando el sentimiento posesivo que comenzaba a sentir por ella.

Por su parte, Hermione tuvo que reconocer que si bien los invitados que llegaban eran variadas (Empresarios, funcionarios del Ministerio, deportistas...), también eran un grupo muy selecto. El Ministro Shacklebolt fue uno de los últimos en llegar y para coronar la sorpresa de los presentes, unos segundos después la chimenea se activó para dar paso a Harry Potter.

A Hermione se le iluminó el rostro y salió al encuentro de su mejor amigo para saludarlo. En cuanto la vio acercarse a él, Harry abrió sus brazos y la estrechó contra sí. Draco sintió como si alguien tomara su corazón y lo oprimiera con fuerza. Hubiera querido descuartizarlo en ese mismo instante y que su disgusto fuera evidente en su rostro, pero también en ese mismo momento fue consciente de las especulaciones de sus otros invitados acerca de él y Hermione. Algunos lograban disimular pero otros le miraban con evidente curiosidad sobre su reacción hacia Harry y Hermione. Así que adoptando su mejor máscara de cordialidad, se acercó a Harry y le extendió su mano, dándole la bienvenida. El otro la aceptó gustoso y lo principal, ajeno a las murmuraciones a su alrededor.

Con la llegada del Ministro y el Héroe de Guerra, el grupo de invitados estaba completo. Los Malfoy celebraban el Boxing Day a lo grande en el estadio de Quidditch que tenían en los terrenos de la mansión, primero con un partido amateur en el que jugaría Draco junto con algunos de los invitados y luego con un partido amistoso entre dos equipos de la Liga inglesa. En esta ocasión, jugarían los Kenmare Kestrels y los Puddlemere United.

Harry no perdió tiempo en anotarse en uno de los equipos de los invitados. Y cómo no, quedó seleccionado como el buscador del equipo contrario al de Draco. Y las especulaciones de los demás sobre el partido se incrementaron, sobre todo entre quienes habían visto jugar a ambos hombres durante sus años de Hogwarts.

Una vez establecidos los equipos, se fueron hacia el estadio. Hermione y Harry estaban muy sorprendidos, porque rivalizaba en tamaño con el del mismo Hogwarts. Nada que ver con los juegos de Quidditch de La Madriguera.

Y los partidos tampoco decepcionaron. En el amateur ganó el equipo de Draco, quien había atrapado la snitch después de una emocionante persecución, en la cual Hermione se había encontrado con que no sabía a quién animar, si a su amigo de la infancia o a su colega. Pero no pudo esconder su alegría cuando comprobó que era Draco quien tenía en su puño la pequeña pelota dorada.

Hermione también disfrutó mucho el partido de los equipos profesionales. Después de asearse un poco, Harry y Draco se unieron al resto de personalidades que estaban en el palco principal y pasaron un rato bastante alegre, animando a los dos equipos.

Cuando salían del estadio, Hermione se quedó un poco rezagada pues el Ministro tuvo unas pequeñas palabras en privado con ella. La joven se mantuvo afable, pero de pronto Harry y Draco notaron que se había puesto un poco tensa y si bien no había perdido la sonrisa, esta parecía congelada sobre su rostro. La conversación fue corta, Hermione se despidió del funcionario y se dirigió hacia donde ellos la esperaban.

Caminaba por el sendero cubierto de nieve. Había comenzado a nevar suavemente. Hermione vio a los hombres esperándola al final del camino. Estaba disgustada porque al parecer todo el mundo creía que era un desatino aceptar la invitación de los Malfoy y lo que era peor, se creían con el derecho de opinar al respecto. Nadie, excepto Ron y Harry, había movido un puto dedo para ayudarla con la situación de sus padres y eso que había hablado personalmente con Kingsley al respecto. ¿Con qué derecho venía a querer decirle ahora con quien podía salir y con quien no?

Observó a Draco a lo lejos. Tal vez en sus años de escuela fue un larguirucho adolescente, pero ya trabajando en Hogwarts siempre le había parecido un hombre muy guapo, aunque cada uno andaba en su propio mundo. Luego de solo dos días juntos, decidió que si Draco se acercaba en plan romántico, ella no lo rechazaría. Era su decisión.

Y esa simple determinación hizo que su humor mejorara.

Porque hacía muchos días que no se sentía tan feliz, se dijo de nuevo, tal y como lo había hecho cuando se levantó esa mañana. Y mientras caminaba, levantó su rostro al cielo y sonrió al sentir cómo los pequeños copos de nieve golpeaban sus mejillas y su frente.

Draco y Harry observaron complacidos ese gesto de la chica porque ambos eran conscientes de que Hermione volvía a sonreír después de mucho tiempo. Harry se volteó a ver a Draco y se sorprendió del brillo admirado de sus ojos. No era una mirada de amistad sino una mirada enamorada.

—Al principio pensé que Hermione se había vuelto loca al aceptar esta invitación en la mansión donde fue torturada —afirmó Harry y Draco le vio sorprendido y preocupado por sus palabras—. Pero ella está feliz.

—Y yo me alegro por ella —le confesó Draco y sin embargo, no quiso admitir sus sentimientos por la chica—. Hermione estaba desconsolada en Hogwarts, tampoco era buena idea dejarla sola en el castillo para que se enclaustrara a lamerse sus heridas.

Vio cómo Harry respiraba profundo y dejada salir el aire con un poco de fuerza.

—Lo sé —admitió—. Usualmente planeamos algún viaje juntos pero este fin de año me fue imposible. Estoy de turno en el Cuartel de Aurores.

—¿Estás de turno? —Preguntó incrédulo—. Y luego aseguran que no hay preferencias con el Niño-Que-Vivió.

—Estoy en la escuadra de seguridad del Ministro y fue él quien autorizó que viniera de civil y que tomara parte del partido de Quidditch. No me estoy pasando a la autoridad por el culo.

—Si tú lo dices...

—Imbécil.

—Bueno, alguien debe ser el encargado de recordarte que no todos estamos dispuestos a lamer tus heroicas nalgas. Y me enorgullece ser ese alguien —afirmó Draco, sonriéndole con inocencia a Harry, quien se rió divertido por sus palabras.

—Me parece bien —concedió Harry y viendo que la chica se acercaba añadió—: Esa actitud también le gustará mucho a Hermione.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Bueeeeno, es un secreto a voces entre tus invitados que ustedes se tienen algo, aunque como es su primera vez como coanfitriona junto a tus padres, están siendo muy discretos. Algunos incluso creyeron que pelearíamos por ella durante el partido, sobretodo porque me recibió con un fuerte abrazo.

—¿Pero cómo...? ¿Sentiste la tensión que causó tu llegada? —Draco no pudo disimular su sorpresa. Parecía que el nivel de cotilleo había alcanzado cotas bastante altas.

—Los aurores no andamos por allí revelando nuestros secretos de trabajo, Malfoy —afirmó Harry—. Basta con decirte que mi estado de alerta y paranoia es similar al de Ojo Loco Moody, aunque soy menos teatral.

—Y tienes todas tus extremidades completas —dijo tratando de tomarse las cosas con humor y luego agregó—: Entre Hermione y yo todavía no hay nada.

—Todavía... me supongo que el Año Nuevo nos dejara también una nueva pareja.

—No lo sé. No quiero que sienta que estoy forzando una relación. En Hogwarts nos hemos limitado a hacer nuestro trabajo pero nunca hemos sido cercanos... ni siquiera hemos salido juntos a Hogsmeade en estos dos años.

—Es bueno que no la presiones. A Hermione no le gusta sentirse obligada a hacer algo. Sin embargo, creo que mostrar un poco de interés no estaría mal.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Hermione llegó hasta ellos, frotándose las manos. Su rostro estaba iluminado por una amplia sonrisa y tenía la nariz y las mejillas ligeramente coloradas a causa de las bajas temperaturas.

—Me muero del frío, ¿regresamos a la mansión?

—¡Por Merlín, Hermione! Cualquiera diría que no eres una bruja —afirmó Draco, quien sacó su varita sin previo aviso, poniendo en alerta tanto a Harry como a la misma Hermione. La movió con agilidad lanzando un hechizo sobre los guantes y la ropa de la chica, dejándolos tan tibios como si estuvieran cerca de una chimenea.

—¡Pero esto le quita toda la gracia a la estación invernal!

—No le quita la gracia, simplemente la mejora. Así puedes permanecer más tiempo afuera sin sufrir de hipotermia.

—Pues yo tampoco quiero sufrir hipotermia. Y mis heroicas nalgas, como dijiste hace un rato, están casi congeladas —los interrumpió Harry—. Allá ustedes si quieren seguir discutiendo bajo la nieve. Yo sí entraré a la casa.

Harry dio media vuelta y se fue con paso rápido, dejándolos solos. La verdad es que Harry, al igual que Hermione estaba gratamente sorprendido por el ambiente en la mansión. Por poco había caído con un infarto el día anterior, cuando recibió una segunda invitación de Narcisa para el Boxing Day de este año, en la que le mencionaba que Hermione estaba con ellos en Malfoy Manor. Bien era cierto que había sido invitado a esta celebración anualmente desde que los Malfoy la reiniciaron un par de años después de la guerra y también era cierto que había puesto como pretexto su viaje al exterior para excusarse de asistir. Pero este año, no había viaje programado y saber que Hermione podía necesitarle, acabó por decidirle a ir.

Comprobar que Hermione solo le necesitaba para darle un último empujón a Draco en dirección de su amiga, era un gran alivio. Así que tranquilo, se encaminó hacia donde estaban los demás invitados para tomar una taza de ponche caliente.

—¿Sus heroicas nalgas? —le cuestionó Hermione a Draco.

—Tuvimos un pequeño intercambio verbal —procedió Draco a relatarle y en cuanto la vio abrir su boca sorprendida, añadió—: Fue algo cordial, Hermione. Ya no estamos en el colegio y no peleamos por tonterías. Aunque eso tampoco quiere decir que formo parte de su club de fans y que dejaré pasar las oportunidades de pincharle.

—Lo sé —admitió ella ya tranquila.

—¿Está todo bien? —le preguntó Draco a Hermione poniéndose un poco serio.

—Todo está perfectamente —respondió alegre. Entonces, Draco se volteó para comenzar a caminar hacia la mansión y le ofreció su brazo a la antigua usanza. Hermione no dudó en tomarlo. Avanzaban despacio, como queriendo retrasar su llegada—. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ¿No he estado lo suficientemente sonriente?

—No pregunté por el día en general, sino por tus breves palabras con el Señor Ministro. Noté que no te gustó mucho lo que te dijo, aunque lo disimulaste bien.

—Ahhh, eso. No te preocupes, no es nada del otro mundo. Es solo que Kingsley cree que ser heroína de guerra equivale a ser propiedad nacional y quiere meterse donde no lo llaman.

—Te previno sobre las intenciones de los ex mortífagos Malfoy —afirmó Draco. No faltaba ser un erudito para llegar a esa conclusión. Ella se encogió de hombros y le vio directo a los ojos.

—Usualmente yo decido sobre mi vida. Nadie más. Además, solo tuve que recordarle con mucho tacto sobre la situación de mis padres y la falta de ayuda del Ministerio para resolver mi problema, para hacer que se callara.

—Mi padre tiene razón: estás desperdiciada en Hogwarts. Harías una brillante carrera política.

—Probablemente pero...

—Sí, ya sé, solo tú decides sobre tu vida.

Hermione le sonrió y se aferró con ambas manos del brazo de Draco, apretándose un poco contra su cuerpo tibio. Se sentía muy bien caminar así y entonces, el joven la sorprendió cuando colocó su mano libre sobre las de ella. A pesar de llevar guantes, Hermione sintió ese gesto como una suave caricia. Ella pensó de nuevo en su deseo de la Noche de Navidad... Merlín, solo habían pasado dos días, ¿sería posible?

Hicieron el resto del camino en silencio.

Desde el gran ventanal del salón, una Narcisa Malfoy muy complacida les observaba acercarse a la mansión.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Como ven, nuestra Hermione tiene el carácter de mandar a freír espárragos al Ministro de Magia. Una cosa es que esté alejada de todos y otra muy diferente que se deje influenciar.**


	5. Declaración de paz permanente

**Hola a todos. Las disculpas del caso porque ayer no pude subir el capi y hoy casi no lo consigo de nuevo, pero no podía dejarlos esperando más tiempo por él. Gracias por todos sus comentarios y muestras de apoyo! **

**Capítulo 5. Declaración de paz permanente**

Hermione caminó con lentitud por la vasta biblioteca de Malfoy Manor. Había subido al segundo nivel por la hermosa escalera de caracol y estaba examinando los libros del piso superior. Había esperado este momento desde que había entrado procedente de Hogwarts y había comprobado la gran cantidad de volúmenes que allí tenían.

Desde el primer día, había seleccionado unos cuantos libros qué leer. Sabía que probablemente no los terminaría todos en los pocos días que iba a estar allí, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de compromisos que los Malfoy tenían programados para las celebraciones de fin de año. Pero ya convencería a Draco para que se los prestara. Bajo el compromiso de regresarlos en excelentes condiciones, por supuesto.

Dio pequeños pasos viendo las estanterías de arriba a abajo. Identificando las diferentes secciones bajo las que estaban clasificados los libros. Y decir que se le caían las babas al ver los excelentes y, en muchas ocasiones, raros ejemplares era quedarse corto. Estaba extasiada. Y sin embargo, pasado un buen rato comenzó a sentirse un poco frustrada porque no encontraba ningún tomo sobre el tema que en realidad le interesaba.

Draco la había dejado sola y a sus anchas dentro de la biblioteca, porque había salido a cumplir con unos encargos de su madre. Narcisa estaba en sus habitaciones privadas, pues las actividades del Boxing Day la tenían agotada. Hermione se sentía un poco cansada, sí; pero su deseo de obtener acceso a información privilegiada que le ayudara con la situación de sus padres, era más fuerte que cualquier cansancio.

Lucius entró en ese instante dándole un pequeño sobresalto. Ella se encontraba sola y aunque el hombre no la aterrorizaba, su presencia era imponente y no dejaba de sentirse ligeramente intimidada por su porte aristocrático. Él se encaminó con presteza a la estantería de abajo que estaba justo frente a donde se encontraba Hermione, dejó allí el grueso tomo que llevaba en la mano, se quedó observando la estantería unos segundos y sacó un nuevo libro. Cuando se volteó, se dio cuenta de la presencia de la joven.

—Buenos días, señorita Granger —le saludó con afable reserva—. ¿Buscando entretenimiento extra al que le ha preparado mi esposa?

—Ella sabe que me encanta leer, así que me ha dejado el día libre —le respondió ella en el mismo tono jovial—. Creo que me lo merezco después del corre-corre de ayer.

Lucius sonrió de lado. Parecía estar disfrutando de la conversación. Él dio unos pasos acercándose adónde ella estaba y Hermione se acercó al barandal. Todavía le costaba un poco asimilar que los Malfoy le trataban ahora en términos cordiales, cuando unos años atrás ella les representaba a la escoria de la sociedad mágica.

—Sí. A Narcisa le encanta la celebración del Boxing Day, lo cual es admirable, teniendo en cuenta que no le gusta mucho practicar deportes. Creo que lo que principalmente le gusta es que todo salga a la perfección.

—En eso, las dos nos parecemos mucho —afirmó ella con una sonrisa y comenzó a bajar las escaleras de caracol.

—Ahhh el poder femenino —dijo Lucius con ironía, observándola descender—. Creo que hoy en día ya no se subestima tanto a la mujer como en épocas anteriores y también creo que Draco aún no ha realizado lo abrumador que puede ser el involucrarse con alguien tan perfeccionista como su madre.

Poco le faltó a Hermione para perder el paso en el escalón y llegar rodando al piso inferior. Se aferró del pasamanos para infundirse un poco de seguridad. Lo que no pudo evitar fue ponerse muy colorada por la no tan velada afirmación de Lucius y al final fue una suerte que fuera bajando las gradas, para poder disimularlo un poco. Respiró profundo antes de hablar de nuevo.

—Entre Draco y yo... —comenzó ella a decir cuando se detuvo al pie de la escalera, pero Lucius la interrumpió levantando su mano para frenar lo que fuera a decir.

—No le estoy pidiendo explicaciones, señorita Granger. Usted y Draco están lo suficientemente crecidos como para saber en lo que se están metiendo... y en sus implicaciones —añadió. A pesar de todo, en la actitud del hombre no había hostilidad.

Era el momento propicio para cambiar de tema. Ella se agarró del final del varandal, siempre al pie de la escalera y desvió ligeramente la mirada, debatiéndose mentalmente entre preguntarle o no a Lucius acerca de la información que necesitaba. El hombre no era ningún novato en leer expresiones corporales, pues los Slytherin aprendían sobre eso desde que estaban en pañales.

—¿Necesita algo, señorita Granger?

Ella levantó la vista sorprendida.

—Yo... no quisiera que me considerara una fisgona... —inició ella y cuando lo vio a los ojos, descubrió que él y Draco estaban cortados con la misma tijera. Los Malfoy no hablaban con todo su rostro, sino solo con sus ojos. Lucius permanecía aparentemente impasible, pero sus ojos parecían estar instándola a hablar con más confianza.

—Usted sabe que yo no la consideraría de esa manera —afirmó Lucius. El reproche estaba implícito y así lo comprendió Hermione.

—Bueno, usted sabrá disculparme pero no hemos tenido la mejor de las relaciones —se justificó ella—. Ni siquiera como cordiales conocidos.

—Lo sé y créame que los Malfoy aprendimos de la manera más dura que estábamos en el bando equivocado.

—¿En el bando equivocado o con las creencias equivocadas? —Hermione no pudo reprimir la pregunta, aun a riesgo de no obtener la información que deseaba. Para su sorpresa, Lucius meneó la cabeza como si estuviera divertido con el cuestionamiento.

—Insisto que usted está desperdiciada en Hogwarts... pero respondiendo a su pregunta: con las creencias equivocadas. ¿O nos considera tan hipócritas como para ser capaces de abrirle las puertas de nuestro hogar de par en par a una hija de muggles, quien tiene una incipiente relación con mi único hijo y heredero, si continuáramos creyendo en la supremacía de los sangre pura?

—Yo no podría concebir que alguien fuera capaz de disimular tanto, a pesar de las ventajas sociales que actualmente supone una relación entre Draco y yo —dijo Hermione con su acostumbrada honestidad.

—Bien, aclarado ese punto, ¿Qué necesita, señorita Granger? —volvió a preguntarle Lucius. Ella dejó escapar el aire lentamente y luego le vio a los ojos.

—He buscado por las estanterías algunos libros sobre hechizos de memoria y no he encontrado nada. Sé que su biblioteca es muy amplia y posee volúmenes cuyas ediciones fueron muy limitadas. Yo quisiera investigar un poco más con los tomos que ustedes puedan tener aquí —le explicó con más soltura—. ¿O es que no tienen libros al respecto en la biblioteca?

—Como usted sabe el acceso a ese tipo de libros es muy restringido y no es algo que yo suelo dejar colocado en la biblioteca, para que cualquiera que entre aquí, los encuentre —le explicó Lucius y añadió con rapidez—. Aunque hago la aclaración que usted no es cualquiera. Por eso, por favor sígame a mi despacho.

Lucius se encaminó hacia la puerta de la biblioteca y Hermione caminó tras él. Un ligero estremecimiento de temor la invadió y una vocecita en su interior le dijo que quizás estaba siendo muy confiada. Como un acto reflejo, tocó la bolsa de su pantalón donde llevaba su varita. Sabía que Lucius guardaba la suya en el bastón, así que pensó en no perder de vista ese objeto. Lucius abrió la puerta y como buen caballero, la dejó pasar a ella primero.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el final del pasillo.

El despacho de Lucius Malfoy era elegante y sobrio. Muy propio de él. Con las paredes pintadas de verde oscuro y los muebles tapizados de gris, pero no era el gris plata típico de Slytherin sino uno un poco más profundo. A la izquierda estaba su escritorio, lleno de pergaminos, una elegante base para su tintero y sus plumas. Todo estaba pulcramente ordenado.

Dos sencillas sillas estaban ubicadas frente al escritorio. Y al fondo del salón, había dos espaciosos y cómodos sillones, y atrás de ellos, un librero de madera lleno de volúmenes antiguos. El sello de la decoración de Narcisa también se encontraba en ese despacho, pues la pequeña mesa que estaba entre los dos sillones, tenía un hermoso arreglo floral navideño y a sus pies, unas cajas luminosas que simulaban regalos.

Lucius se encaminó hacia el mueble y no lo abrió con una llave, sino que sacó la varita de su bastón, causándole a Hermione un ligero sobresalto, para hacer un movimiento que hizo que las puertas se abrieran de par en par. Y comenzó a revisar los diferentes títulos.

—Si no lo recuerdo mal, debo tener tres o cuatro libros sobre ese tema en este librero... —dijo distraídamente y se volvió hacia Hermione—. ¿Hace cuánto que sus padres fueron obliviateados?

—Les lancé el hechizo al inicio del verano de 1998, justo antes de la caída del Ministerio.

—Ya veo, han pasado...

—Casi nueve años —completó ella con desaliento.

—¿Dice que no pudo revertirlo? —Preguntó y Hermione solo asintió en respuesta—. ¿Lo intentó a distancia o fue hasta donde ellos se encuentran? ¿Qué contrahechizo utilizó?

—Fui hasta Australia acompañada por Ron y Harry. Están demasiado lejos como para intentar algo a distancia —respondió ella—. Todos lo intentamos con el contrahechizo básico. Incluso tratamos de hacerlo de manera combinada para que el contrahechizo llevara la fuerza de nuestras magias juntas... pero al parecer soy muy buena con el _obliviate_pero no logré dominar la manera de revertirlo.

—La distancia es importante si va a usar lo básico, pero hay alternativas para hacerles volver poco a poco. Me supongo que lanzar el _Obliviate_dentro de una situación de urgencia, les trasladó ese sentimiento de fatalidad, de irse del país como una cuestión de vida o muerte y de no querer regresar bajo ninguna circunstancia —enumeró Lucius con bastante precisión. Ella se dejó caer en uno de los espaciosos sillones con aire desfallecido.

—Así es y ni siquiera pudimos eliminar esos sentimientos. Simplemente no quieren regresar y se sienten felices allá.

—Bien, déjeme decirle que hay hechizos y creo que algunos encantamientos ligados al hogar que antes ocupaban, que pueden hacerles querer regresar a Inglaterra y una vez aquí, puede intentar hacer algo con sus memorias modificadas —le explicó Lucius.

—¿En serio?

—Muy en serio, señorita Granger. Lamentablemente, el Señor Tenebroso era muy aficionado a jugar con hechizos de memoria. Tuve que investigar y aprender mucho por la necesidad de estar preparado ante cualquier imprevisto.

Lucius se movió revisando el librero y llegado a un punto, movió de nuevo su varita. Dos gruesos libros salieron salieron de uno de los estantes más altos y cuando llegaron a sus manos, el hombre se dirigió de nuevo hacia Hermione.

—Creo que estos libros pueden servirle —dijo entregándoselos. Ella los colocó sobre su regazo y pasó su mano sobre las cubiertas de cuero.

Hermione leyó "Hechizos de memoria prolongados y sus contrahechizos" y "Juegos de Memoria, Juegos de Poder", del autor Rubén Kohé. Ella le vio con ojos muy sorprendidos.

—¡Por Merlín! —exclamó—. ¡He buscado los libros de este autor hasta por debajo de las piedras! Pero sus ediciones fueron...

—Bastante limitadas. Mi abuelo era muy amigo de Rubén Kohé y consiguió unos de los pocos ejemplares impresos —le relató Lucius—. No solo eso: Las anotaciones en los márgenes son de mi abuelo y por lo que yo leí en ellas, parece que practicaron juntos mucho de lo que allí se menciona.

—Señor Malfoy, no sé cómo agradecerle —afirmó. No pudo evitar acariciar los libros con reverencia y que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

Se miraba que Lucius no sabía qué más decirle. Por naturaleza, era un hombre bastante frío y controlado con sus emociones. No sabía cómo lidiar con una Gryffindor sensible. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Considérelo como una declaración de paz permanente —aseguró y ella solo le sonrió.

Unos golpes suaves se escucharon en la puerta y Draco entró con paso apresurado. Iba todavía con el abrigo de invierno, como si se hubiera ido directo de la chimenea al despacho de su padre.

—Padre, no pude encontrar tu encargo —dijo distraídamente cargando unas bolsas, que colocó sobre el escritorio. Se volteó para hablar con Lucius—. Parece que el joyero... —se cortó al ver que Hermione estaba allí con expresión emocionada, casi cayendo en el llanto, y que su padre tenía abierto el librero que era de su uso exclusivo y personal—. ¿Está todo bien?

—Todo está excelente —afirmó Hermione con una radiante sonrisa—. Tu padre ha tenido la amabilidad de prestarme unos libros de su colección privada.

—¿Acerca de?

—Hechizos de memoria y la forma de revertirlos —le explicó y se puso de pie—. Ahora si me disculpan, me retiraré a mi habitación para comenzar a leerlos.

—¿Comerás con nosotros o le digo a Dipsy que te lleve la comida a la habitación? —le preguntó Draco, quien a pesar de alegrarse por Hermione, pensó que ahora tendría que competir con los dichosos libros para poder compartir tiempo con ella.

—Almorzaré en mi habitación pero bajaré a cenar —le anunció.

Y abrazando los libros, salió de la biblioteca con el corazón esperanzado. Se fue directa a su habitación.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Como pueden ver: Lucius también les apoya y hasta está ayudando a Hermione con el problema de las memorias de sus padres! Todo va bien para Hermione.**

**Un beso a todos y gracias por leer y comentar!**


	6. Tarde de travesuras

**¡Feliz Navidad! Bastante retrasadas, por cierto, pero lo importante es que aquí estoy con la actualización del fic. Muchas gracias a: miredraco, Lily Dangerous Black, Abytutis, Zareth Malfoy, Livier, Luna-maga, dracoforever, Serena Princesita Hale, Veronika-BlackHeart y missgeogie, ****por los reviews que me dejan, saben que me encantan muchísimo.**

**Y recuerden que las imágenes del capitulo están en mi LJ o en mi Facebook.**

**Un besazo a todos.**

**Capítulo 6. Tarde de travesuras**

Afuera estaba nevando suavemente y Hermione intercalaba la lectura de su libro con la hermosa vista del exterior.

Desde que Lucius le había dado los ejemplares el día anterior, ella se había encerrado en su habitación. No quería que nada ni nadie se interpusiera entre ella y la lectura de esos ejemplares que tanto había tardado en conseguir. Había bajado a cenar, aunque no se había quedado para la sobremesa y se había retirado temprano. Draco había pasado por su habitación antes de acostarse. Iba con un libro de Transformaciones bajo el brazo y se había quedado un buen rato leyendo con ella. Habían comentado distraídamente cómo habían pasado el día y poco antes de la medianoche, él se había retirado a su habitación.

Hermione lo había sentido todo tan normal y cotidiano, que parecía que era una costumbre adquirida en Hogwarts, pero no lo era. Y se encontró preguntándose por qué habían tardado tanto en descubrirse mutuamente.

Tal y como había sucedido la noche de la pesadilla. La habitación se volvió demasiado vacía en cuanto Draco salió. Sin embargo, Hermione no se encontró con el valor suficiente de insinuarse o de provocar siquiera un beso de buenas noches.

Al día siguiente y después del almuerzo, se encontró aburrida de estar tanto tiempo entre esas cuatro paredes de su cuarto. No supo bien el por qué pero sintió la necesidad de continuar leyendo en otro lugar de la mansión.

Y aunque tenía una vasta propiedad con diferentes rincones donde perderse para leer tranquila, decidió no aventurarse por terrenos desconocidos. Regresó entonces a la biblioteca donde descubrió un rincón donde podía sentarse junto a una ventana y observar el nevado exterior. Estaba encantada porque afuera todo parecía como detenido en el tiempo a causa de la nieve. Frente a ella había un seto y después seguían los vastos jardines de la propiedad.

Estaba también extasiada con toda la información que estaba obteniendo solo del primer libro. Iba casi por la mitad y ya había marcado un hechizo y dos encantamientos que podría intentar para traer a sus padres de regreso. Aunque sospechaba que la lista crecería y luego ella tendría que analizar cuál de todas las alternativas le convenía más.

Aun si no lograba restaurar al completo las memorias de sus padres. Al menos intentaría que regresaran a Inglaterra. Mejor tenerles cerca que al otro lado del mundo, pensaba Hermione. Ella era legalmente la dueña de su casa de la infancia. Según la memoria modificada de sus padres, se la habían vendido antes de abandonar el país y la joven la había mantenido como si ellos estuvieran en un largo viaje. Al finalizar la guerra, había intentado establecerse allí. Sin embargo, los recuerdos y el sentimiento de culpa la habían abrumado tanto, que se había visto obligada a buscar un apartamento modesto.

Después de eso, sintió que muchas cosas se le juntaban: a la falta de apoyo del Ministerio para recuperar a sus padres se le sumó el desencanto por cómo se estaban manejando las cosas en la sociedad mágica. Poco después abandonó la carrera de Leyes Mágicas y se encontró sin saber qué rumbo tomaría su vida.

Luego vino su rompimiento amistoso con Ron. Bien era cierto que el muchacho la había ayudado a sobrellevar su problema, pero conforme pasaban las semanas y los meses, ambos comprendieron que se llevaban mejor como amigos que como pareja. El agradecimiento por su apoyo incondicional no era suficiente para mantener encendida la llama de la pasión... si es que alguna vez existió pasión entre ellos. Es más, por momentos Hermione tenía la sensación de que Ron lo que andaba buscando era a alguien que sustituyera a Molly y que al mismo tiempo se convirtiera en la madre de sus hijos.

Hermione quería convertirse en madre, eso no lo negaba. Pero no en ese momento. Y lo más importante para ella era que antes de ser madre, quería una pareja que primero la deseara como mujer, que con solo una mirada o con un roce de manos fuera capaz de hacerla sentir un fuego interno tan poderoso que fuera capaz de consumirla por completo.

Unos ojos grises se colaron por en medio de sus recuerdos y ella sacudió un poco la cabeza.

La más consternada de su rompimiento con Ron fue la misma Molly, quien ya daba por hecho que ella sería su nuera. Comenzó a buscarla constantemente y a presionarlos a ambos para que se reconciliaran, para desesperación de Hermione y vergüenza para Ron que no encontraba la manera de controlar a su madre.

Fue en ese momento que Minerva le había ofrecido sustituir a Madame Pince como encargada de la Biblioteca de Hogwarts y Hermione no se lo había pensado mucho para refugiarse en su antiguo colegio. En realidad, solo Harry y la misma Minerva conocían los verdaderos motivos de Hermione para regresar al colegio. La directora le agradecía su dedicación, sin embargo, siempre la instaba a continuar con sus estudios o a que se convirtiera en asistente de alguno de los profesores titulares, para que así obtuviera alguna especialización en enseñanza mágica.

Hermione continuó ensimismada con su lectura.

Hasta que escuchó unas carcajadas infantiles.

Levantó la vista para descubrir asombrada a Draco jugando con Teddy Lupin.

El niño pasó corriendo frente a su ventana y más atrás venía Draco, a una velocidad moderada, para hacer sentir al chiquillo que podía escaparse. Teddy se volteó y tiró una bola de nieve con mediana puntería, porque le cayó a Draco en medio del pecho. El rubio llevaba también una bola de nieve entre las manos, la que lanzó al niño y que le cayó en plena coronilla.

Teddy reía a carcajadas. La sonrisa de Draco era amplia y genuina. Sus risas eran tan contagiosas que Hermione se encontró sonriendo frente a la escena. Y era una pelea con bolas de nieve con todas las de la ley, hasta que Draco sacó su varita y apuntó a la nieve que estaba cerca de él. Con un simple movimiento, se había convertido en un rimero de bolas de nieve. El niño comenzó a protestar, por la clara ventaja que ahora tenía Draco, por lo que el hombre movió de nuevo su varita para hacerle una pila igual.

No había terminado de formarse cuando Teddy ya había tomado una de las bolas y se la había lanzando. Le cayó de lleno en el rostro, pues lo hizo tan rápido que Draco no tuvo tiempo de apartarse. Continuaron jugando y lanzándose las bolas de nieve, hasta que Teddy, en un intento de esquivar las bolas, se tropezó y quedó trabado en medio del seto.

Estaba literalmente atorado entre las ramas. Draco se acercó, ahora sí, riendo a carcajadas ante el apuro del niño. Hermione nunca, jamás en la vida le había visto reírse de esa manera. Draco siempre era muy contenido en sus emociones frente a sus colegas y sus alumnos, sobre todo con las alumnas de quinto a séptimo año que le lanzaban miradas de borrego a medio morir por todos los pasillos del castillo.

Hermione no alcanzaba a escuchar las protestas de Teddy, quien agitaba sus piernas en el aire como nadando en una piscina imaginaria. Con cuidado, Draco le ayudó a salir y ante las quejas del niño, le revisó una de sus piernas. Descubrió que una de las ramas se le había incrustado entre las ropas, rayándole. Él volvió a mover su varita, tanto para sanarle del rayón como para reparar el agujero en el pantalón. Más pronto que tarde, estaban de nuevo corriendo por el jardín siguiendo con la guerra de nieve.

Hermione observaba a Draco detenidamente. La forma en que jugaba con Teddy revelaba que su relación con el niño no era reciente. Pasaba mucho tiempo para que un pequeño confiara de esa manera en un adulto. Ella lo sabía por su experiencia en Hogwarts. Y Hermione sacó varias conclusiones de esa sencilla pelea de nieve: que Draco no contenía sus emociones con su familia, que podía confiar de que estaba siendo sincero con ella y que los Malfoy, sin anuncios ni aspavientos, después de la guerra habían reanudado su relación familiar con Andrómeda y su nieto. Un detalle que ni Harry, siendo el padrino del niño, conocía. De saberlo, le habría comentado algo al respecto.

Aunque teniendo en cuenta cómo era Andrómeda y su crianza Black, lo más seguro era que simplemente sentía que no tenía por qué dar explicaciones a los demás sobre si frecuentaba o no a su hermana. Lo hacía y punto.

Hermione escuchó pasos a su espalda y cuando se volteó vio que Narcisa y Andrómeda se encontraban también en la biblioteca. Aunque estaban un poco más retiradas de la ventana que Hermione, alcanzaban a ver a Draco y a Teddy jugando afuera.

Andrómeda chasqueó la lengua.

—Esta noche tendré que darle a Teddy una infusión de Tilo para que pueda conciliar el sueño —anunció y su hermana le sonrió con condescendencia.

—No solo a él —dijo Narcisa—. Y como Draco ya no es un niño, además del Tilo, le pediré a un elfo que le deje cerca de la cama el bálsamo para los músculos adoloridos. Aunque eso será hasta después de la cena que tenemos esta noche. Espero que no quiera usarlo de pretexto para retirarse temprano.

—La educación que has dado a Draco es la que se requiere para el heredero Malfoy. No creo que el cansancio sea impedimento para que cumpla sus obligaciones —afirmó Andrómeda.

Hermione sonrió por los comentarios de las hermanas y ellas se acercaron a saludarla con cortesía. Ambas observaron el libro que Hermione tenía abierto sobre sus piernas. Sin embargo, la chica colocó un marcador de página y lo cerró, para poder platicar con ellas. Se ganó una mirada de aprobación de Narcisa.

Conversaron animadas durante un momento, hasta que una elfina le pidió a su ama que supervisara una decoración del comedor, que estaban preparando para una cena con amigos.

Era una de esas reuniones en que se invitaba a un grupo muy selecto y cerrado de personas. De esas que dejaban la sensación de que era un privilegio formar parte de los invitados y el ser excluido era símbolo de descenso en la escala social. A Hermione no le hacía mucha ilusión asistir a esa cena, pero no hacerlo sería considerado un completo desplante hacia los Malfoy, que tan amablemente la habían hospedado durante esos días.

Andromeda siguió con la mirada a Narcisa hasta que salió de la habitación y se volvió hacia Hermione. Pasó varios segundo en silencio, como debatiéndose si debía abrir la boca o no. La chica pensó que sería otra _adorable_conversación, de las que había tenido varias en los últimos dos días. Nunca nadie se interesaba en ella y ahora, todo el mundo quería meter sus narices en su incipiente relación con Draco.

—Narcisa está muy feliz —le dijo de pronto Andrómeda, agarrándola con la guardia baja, pues pensó que le preguntaría directamente sobre ella y Draco.

—Así parece —la secundó la chica—. Aunque yo no la he frecuentado mucho en los últimos años, por lo que no podría comparar su ánimo con otras temporadas —admitió.

—Sí, ya pasaron las épocas oscuras para la familia —aseguró Andrómeda refiriéndose al final de la guerra—. A Narcisa le ha costado mucho recuperar su buen ánimo.

—A todos nos ha costado, Andrómeda, y algunos todavía seguimos lidiando con los fantasmas del pasado —le comentó Hermione abrazando el libro "Hechizos de memoria prolongados y sus contrahechizos", dándole a entender a Andrómeda que ella continuaba en la misma situación con sus padres. No sabía muy bien por dónde iba la conversación. A veces los Slytherin daban demasiadas vueltas para llegar a lo que realmente querían decir...

—Lo sé, querida, es solo que... —Andrómeda calló unos segundos y luego le vio directo a los ojos—. Antes que nada, sé que la relación que tengas con Draco no es de mi incumbencia, solo quiero pedirte que sean muy prudentes.

—Entre Draco y yo todavía no hay nada.

—Lo sé —afirmó la mujer con una suave sonrisa—. Y no sabes lo que Narcisa está deseando que algo suceda —dijo con un suspiro—. No porque le convenga a la familia, sino porque realmente quiere ver a su hijo formar una familia.

—Andrómeda, disculpe, pero no comprendo a dónde quiere llegar con esta conversación.

—Solo quiero pedirte que si no estás segura de tus sentimientos, es mejor que no te dejes llevar por la época navideña y no inicies nada con él.

—¿Cómo dice? —Hermione la miraba muy sorprendida y no pudo evitar comenzar a hablar un poco exaltada—. Usted sabe muy bien que yo no suelo actuar de manera impulsiva —comenzó.

—Lo sé, Hermione. Y escúchame bien: no te pido que te alejes o te vayas. Es solo que me preocupo por mi hermana y su familia. Como te decía, Lucius, Narcisa y Draco pasaron por experiencias muy duras durante y después de la guerra. Ella tuvo que ser el pilar del que se aferraron los hombres de la familia y les ha costado mucho recuperar su buen nombre. También sé que tú no eres una mujer que está con alguien solo para pasar el rato pero has estado mucho tiempo sola cargando con el problema de tus padres y tu anhelo por sentirte de nuevo parte de una familia puede confundirte en los motivos para iniciar una relación con mi sobrino. ¿Me comprendes ahora?

—Creo que sí.

—Te repito que no te estoy diciendo qué hacer. Si realmente amas a Draco y él te corresponde, no dudes que todos estaremos felices de apoyarles en su relación, pero si solo lo haces por llenar un vacío... entonces, lo mejor es que continúen como amigos y colegas.

Hermione se quedó pensativa durante un breve instante, en el cual Andrómeda de verdad pensó que la había ofendido con su comentario. Sin embargo, la joven le miró sin señas de enojo. Al fin y al cabo, Andrómeda estaba tratando de proteger a su familia y eso era algo que ella podía comprender muy bien.

—No se preocupe, Andrómeda. De verdad. Le aseguro que nunca lastimaré a su familia intencionalmente.

—Muchas gracias, querida —Andrómeda le sonrió con evidente alivio. Narcisa regresó en ese momento a la biblioteca, cortando la conversación que sostenían. Sí que se la miraba feliz y entusiasmada por la cena de esa noche.

Tras ella entraron Draco y Teddy. Ambos iban con los cabellos alborotados y las mejillas muy ruborizadas a causa del frío. Teddy iba con sus cabellos de un vistoso color azul y en vista de que habían pasado un largo rato jugando afuera, Narcisa sugirió que se fueran a un salón familiar cercano a la biblioteca, para que todos bebieran una taza de chocolate.

Se enfrascaron en una charla muy amena. Draco observó que Hermione se sentía cada vez más cómoda con su familia y eso le agradaba mucho. Ella no era de naturaleza asustadiza, no en vano era una Gryffindor, pero él era consciente de que la opulencia de su casa y su familia podía ser bastante intimidante para alguien que no estaba habituado.

Vio que Hermione consultaba el reloj de pared del salón, que marcaba casi las cinco de la tarde y luego se disculpó, pues quería tener tiempo suficiente para prepararse para la cena. Draco pensó que era una excelente oportunidad para escabullirse junto a ella e irse a su habitación a darse una ducha. Era cierto que había jugado en la nieve bajo un frío tremendo, pero eso no quería decir que no se sintiera todo apestoso y sudado. Se puso de pie y se despidió de su tía y de Teddy. Caminaron hacia la salida del salón.

—¿No estarás muy cansado para la cena de esta noche? —preguntó Hermione, viéndole de arriba a abajo, un poco divertida por el aspecto un poco destartalado de Draco.

—No es nada que una poción vigorizante no pueda solucionar —afirmó él, guiñándole un ojo.

Ambos escucharon a Narcisa llamar a Draco y se detuvieron bajo el dintel de la entrada al salón. Draco observó que su madre se guardaba sospechosamente su varita en su manga y entrecerró sus ojos, sin saber bien qué tramaba. Y entonces observó que su tía miraba por sobre sus cabezas, con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

—¡Mira Cissy! ¡Están bajo el muérdago! —exclamó su tía Andrómeda, con una expresión tan inocente que no podía ser espontánea.

Hermione casi se desnucó al mover su cabeza para ver hacia arriba y luego le vio a él con ojos sorprendidos. Draco estaba segurísimo que ese muérdago no estaba en la puerta cuando ellos entraron en el salón. Y ella, que se había ruborizado ligeramente cuando le guiñó el ojo, ahora estaba de un rojo escarlata tan profundo que si él no hubiera estado involucrado directamente, le habría parecido una situación graciosa.

Y aunque trató de mantenerse sin expresar ninguna emoción, el calor que sintió en las mejillas le confirmó que se había ruborizado. Al mal paso, darle prisa, pensó y sin darle tiempo a Hermione de decir o hacer nada, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó con rapidez. Fue un beso minúsculo, apenas una ligera presión de labios, que tuvo la fuerza suficiente de dejar su boca pidiendo más. Si no hubiera tenido testigos, seguramente la habría apretado contra sí y habría profundizado el beso. Lástima que no pudiera hacer eso frente a su madre, su tía y Teddy.

Hermione le sonrió nerviosa a la ávida audiencia dentro del salón, se disculpó y salió con paso rápido. Draco fulminó con la mirada a su madre y abrió la boca para protestar. Pero Narcisa se le adelantó lanzándole un beso con la mano, desde el sillón en el que estaba sentada.

Estaba ella tan risueña con su travesura que Draco prefirió ya no decirle nada. Puso los ojos en blanco y salió tras Hermione.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ahhh Narcisa... dándole pequeñas ayuditas a su hijo. ¿qué les ha parecido?**

**Un abrazo navideño a todos y gracias por leer.**


	7. Las joyas de la familia

**¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Me alegra mucho que les guste el fic. Muchas gracias a ****Serena Princesita Hale, dracoforever, ZarethMalfoy, FlakitaDePalacios, Abytutis, miredraco, Lily Dangerous Black, Caroone, Sanguinum Snake, Luna-maga y Veronika-BlackHeart, por los comentarios que me han dejado.**

**Las imágenes del capítulo, como siempre, están en mi LJ y en el album de fotos del fic en mi Facebook.**

**¡Un beso y feliz 2013 a todos!**

**Capítulo 7. Las joyas de la familia**

Hermione avanzó con paso lento y seguro hasta colocarse frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en su habitación. Revisó cuidadosamente su atuendo, su peinado y los accesorios, viendo que todo estuviera como debía estar. Su vestido color azul pavo real acentuaba su figura y la hacía ver bastante esbelta. Había recogido su indomable cabello en un moño alto. No era un peinado severo, ni relamido sino más bien juvenil y acorde a su edad. Hermione no era de las mujeres que se arreglaban en exceso, pero no por ello dejaba de ser elegante. Siempre pensaba que menos era sinónimo de más.

Suspiró satisfecha con su reflejo y luego miró el reloj.

Estaba nerviosa por la cena de esa noche. Bueno, en realidad no era solo por la cena per se. Estaba muy nerviosa por la cercanía con Draco. Todavía sentía sus labios hormiguear a causa del pequeño beso que le había dado cuando salían del salón y a juzgar por la mirada asesina que le lanzó a su madre, también él se había dado cuenta de que lo del muérdago había sido una treta de Narcisa para hacer que se besaran. Acarició sus labios con la yema de sus dedos de manera distraída... ¡Cómo había deseado tener un poco de privacidad para profundizar el beso!

—La señorita es hermosa —afirmó Dipsy. La elfina la contemplaba con orgullo, pues se había presentado en su habitación con la orden de ayudarla a vestirse y a peinarse.

—Gracias, Dipsy.

Unos suaves golpes se escucharon en su puerta y el corazón de Hermione se aceleró. Estaba segura de que era Draco. Respiró profundamente imponiéndose calma. Llegó junto a la puerta, puso su mano en el pomo, dio un nuevo respiro y abrió. Y se quedó sin respiración.

Allí estaba Draco con una túnica de gala gris azulada y se miraba guapísimo. Aunque su rubio flequillo caía insolente sobre su frente, se podía apreciar que se había acicalado más que lo usual.

—Respira, Granger, yo sé que me veo fabuloso pero no creo que sea muy cómodo caminar al salón deslizándome en tus babas.

—Sí que eres idiota, Draco Malfoy —afirmó ella, frunciendo el ceño. Draco le sonrió con autosuficiencia.

—Aunque logré que respiraras y que al enojarte conmigo, te bajara el estrés por la fiesta, ¿no es así? —le preguntó él de manera insolente—. ¿Me permites pasar?

Hermione dejó salir un suspiro hastiado y se retiró de la puerta permitiéndole entrar a la habitación. Ella no podía dejar de admirar el porte de Draco. ¡Por Merlín! La atracción que sentía por él en ese momento casi podía tocarse. No comprendía cómo en dos años trabajando juntos, nunca había sentido esas chispas que brotaban entre ellos cuando estaban solos... sí, quizás era eso: en Hogwarts nunca estaban solos. O estaban con estudiantes o estaban con los demás profesores. Nunca solos.

Hermione caminó hasta ponerse de nuevo frente al espejo y Draco avanzó hasta quedar de pie tras ella. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, solo viendo su reflejo. Inmóviles, cual si fueran una pintura. Draco reprimió el deseo que en ese momento tenía de posar sus manos sobre los hombros de Hermione. También detuvo las ansias de besar la tierna piel de su cuello, desde abajo de su oreja hasta llegar a sus hombros. Y entonces, observándose juntos, Hermione cayó en cuenta que la túnica gris azulada de Draco combinaba a la perfección con su vestido.

—Nuestros trajes parecen coordinados. Qué casualidad.

—¿Casualidad? Te creía más inteligente —dijo Draco con ironía y cuando la vio fruncir el ceño otra vez en un gesto contrariado, añadió—: Has convivido con mi madre, ya cuatro días de corrido. Ese es tiempo suficiente para saber que en esta casa, nada sucede _por casualidad_. Seguramente mandó a la elfina a ver qué te ibas a poner y luego escogió lo que mejor coordinaba de entre mis túnicas de gala.

—¿Siempre demuestra esta urgencia porque sientes cabeza?

—Usualmente no permito que meta sus narices en mis cosas y es por eso que nunca me hago acompañar: porque ella comienza a especular cosas. Aunque este caso es diferente... —se apresuró a decir, haciendo que el corazón de Hermione comenzara a bombear un poco más rápido.

Draco carraspeó mientras sacaba de su túnica una caja negra aterciopelada. Oh. Por. Todos. Los. Dioses. ¡Draco iba a darle una joya! Hermione se giró para quedar frente a Draco y apreciar mejor lo que estaba dentro.

—He ido de excursión a nuestra bóveda de seguridad y quiero que esta noche, uses este collar —continuó, abriendo la caja y Hermione descubrió una delicada gargantilla de diamantes y perlas que la dejó sin aliento—. Es herencia de la familia de mi madre.

Era algo sencillo y a la vez muy elegante. Simulaba una delicada enredadera que estaba cubierta de diamantes y las perlas eran finos capullos. Hermione la contempló unos segundos y luego deslizó sus dedos sobre la joya, sin sacarla de su estuche.

—Draco... yo... lo siento, pero no puedo llevarla —dijo al fin. Pudo ver que Draco primero camuflaba su sorpresa y luego reprimía la frustración que le provocaba su rechazo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Draco muy serio.

—¡Porque es una joya familiar! —exclamó ella, como si fuera algo de lo más obvio—. Y nosotros solo somos un par de colegas de Hogwarts.

—¿Eso es todo lo que somos?

—De momento, sí. Que yo sepa el estatus de nuestra relación no ha cambiado... —afirmó ella con un poco de terquedad.

—Todavía —remarco él y Hermione le vio con ojos sorprendidos—. ¿Y qué necesitas para que cambiemos ese estatus? —le preguntó él con suavidad y luego añadió con un poco de mala intención—: ¿Quieres una requisición firmada y sellada por el patriarca de la familia, con sus respectivas copias, tal y como la solicitud de libros que pides en la biblioteca?

—No juegues con esto, Draco.

—No estoy jugando. Estoy hablando muy en serio. Quiero que cambiemos ese "estatus de colegas", como le has llamado, y que el nuevo te permita usar las joyas de la familia.

—Draco, yo...

Draco no le permitió seguir hablando. Deslizó su mano por su cuello, hasta tomarla por la base de la nuca y tirar suavemente de Hermione, para acercar sus rostros. Presionó sus labios sobre los de ella, para darle un beso lento y sinuoso. Tras los primeros segundos, Draco se sintió aliviado de que Hermione no lo recharaza o lo abofeteara por el atrevimiento. Después, cuando sintió los labios de ella moverse contra los suyos correspondiendo el beso, sintió que una gran emoción se extendía sobre su pecho.

A Hermione le temblaban un poco las piernas y sintió el beso como una suave caricia sobre su boca. Definitivamente le pareció mucho más romántico que lo hiciera de esta manera, ya que nunca le había gustado que de buenas a primeras, asaltaran su boca y le metieran la lengua hasta las amigdalas.

Poco a poco, profundizaron el beso. Ella subió sus manos para entrelazarlas detrás de su nuca y Draco, por su parte, la apretó contra sí tomándola por la cintura. Se sentía muy bien tener ese cuerpo menudo pegado contra el suyo. La deseaba tanto que físicamente ya le era doloroso reprimirse; pues en ese momento, lo único que quería era arrancarle el vestido y llevarla a la cama. Sin embargo, no tuvo más remedio que terminar el beso. La abrazó con fuerza y Hermione se acomodó contra su pecho, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello.

—¿Puedo dar por hecho que hemos cambiado nuestro estatus? —preguntó Draco, haciéndose el inocente. Sintió a Hermione reír contra su garganta. Ella se sentía embriagada por ese delicioso olor varonil que emanaba de su cuerpo.

—Sí, Draco. Definitivamente lo hemos cambiado.

—Me parece excelente —exclamó él—. Ahora ya no hay problema para que uses las joyas de la familia.

Draco había dicho esto en un tono jovial. Sin embargo, de pronto Hermione comenzó a sentir la garganta apretada y que le escocían los ojos. Trató de evitar las lágrimas, de verdad que sí. Pero no pudo. Se echó a llorar contra el pecho de Draco, tal y como lo había hecho unos pocos días antes en la Biblioteca de Hogwarts. Él estaba muy preocupado de que estuviera llorando con tanto sentimiento justo después del beso que habían compartido. Ella le había correspondido, ¿no? Incluso había admitido que su estatus había cambiado. Entonces, ¿por qué sollozaba de esa manera? Carraspeó, un poco incómodo para llamar su atención.

Poco a poco, ella se fue tranquilizando. Respiró con un poco de fuerza, tratando de imponerse calma, pero exhaló de manera entrecortada a causa del llanto.

—Sé que puedo parecer estúpido... —dijo Draco al fin—. Pero no tengo la más remota idea del porqué de tu llanto.

—Has dicho... las joyas de la familia —respondió ella entre hipidos.

—Es lo que son, Hermione —aseguró él a su vez, con suavidad. Por Merlín, las mujeres a veces eran tan difíciles de entender—. Por favor, dime qué te sucede.

—¿Sabes hace cuántos años no me siento parte de una familia? —exclamó Hermione y la luz de la comprensión comenzó a extenderse en la mente de Draco—. Al principio, no lo sentía tanto porque los Weasley...

—Son tan numerosos que llenan un estadio de Quidditch, lo sé —dijo mordaz. Hermione ahogó la risa contra su pecho.

—...pero últimamente, solo he contado con el apoyo fraternal de Harry.

—Ya no estás sola, Hermione. No volverás a estarlo. Te doy mi palabra de mi mago —le aseguró Draco con seriedad.

—Lo sé y por eso estoy tan feliz.

—Me tranquiliza que tus lágrimas sean de alegría, pero deja ya de llorar, porque si no llegarás a la cena hecha un desastre.

—No te preocupes, Dipsy aplicó un encantamiento de permanencia sobre mi maquillaje y mi peinado —explicó sin levantar su rostro, se sentía tan bien estar apoyada en el amplio hombro de Draco. Su rostro encajaba allí a la perfección.

—Bien, el maquillaje no se te correrá aunque te recomiendo que prepares la explicación que le darás a mi madre por tus ojos rojos —le recomendó Draco, con un guiño—. Y no quiero sonar tan insistente, pero nos están esperando en el salón.

—Desearía que pudiéramos quedarnos aquí, tranquilos... —comenzó a decir Hermione y sintió su pecho vibrar, cuando él se rió por lo bajo.

—No creo que _estar tranquilos_sea lo más adecuado para describir lo que yo deseo que hagamos cuando finalmente estemos solos esta noche —afirmó Draco y aunque no estaba bajo su escrutadora mirada, Hermione no pudo evitar ruborizarse por lo que estaba insinuando para esa mismísima noche. Ay, Merlín...—, y por mucho que desee quedarme contigo en la habitación, debemos bajar o mi madre es capaz de mandar a un batallón de elfos para obligarnos a ir a la cena.

Hermione se separó de Draco con un poco de renuencia y sin decir más, él simplemente sacó la gargantilla de su caja aterciopelada, para proceder a ponérselo. Ella se giró de nuevo hacia el espejo, dándole la espalda a su ahora novio, para que le abrochara la gargantilla. Él ya no lo reprimió más: deslizó sus manos sobre los hombros de Hermione en una suave caricia y mientras la sujetaba con delicadeza de ambos hombros, inclinó su rostro para besarla en la base de cuello. Ella se estremeció por la caricia y su rubio flequillo le hizo cosquillas en la mejilla, mientras contemplaba de nuevo el reflejo de los dos en el espejo.

Draco levantó la vista. Era casi la misma imagen que habían observado hacía solo unos pocos minutos. Sin embargo, ahora todo era diferente entre ellos y no era solo por el precioso collar que ahora adornaba su cuello. Los ojos de ambos resplandecían tan intensamente que parecían iluminar la habitación. Hermione volvió a acariciar la joya, que se sentía cálida sobre su piel.

—Es hermosa.

—No —la contradijo Draco—. Tú eres hermosa. La gargantilla solo es un complemento.

—¿Siempre eres tan zalamero? —le preguntó ella. Sin embargo, sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas.

—¿Siempre eres tan pragmática? Se te está permitido recibir cumplidos, ¿sabes?

—Gracias —dijo en un hilo de voz—. Me alegra haber aceptado tu invitación y estoy feliz de estar aquí.

—Yo también lo estoy. Aunque lo que más me gusta es que tengamos el estatus de pareja —afirmó Draco, haciéndola reír. Parecía que no iba a dejar de fastiadiarla con eso.

Le ofreció su brazo, así como el día que habían caminado en la nieve. Hermione lo tomó con delicadeza, pensado que no le costaría absolutamente nada, acostumbrarse a caminar de esa manera con Draco. Le encantaba. La hacía sentir como una dama.

Sonrientes salieron de la habitación hacia el salón principal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Al fin un beso de verdad! Ya saben que todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos.**


	8. Una cena accidentada

**Hola! Espero que todos hayan tenido un excelente inicio de año. El mío estuvo aceptable, ni bueno ni malo. Simplemente que los he tenido mejores.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me encanta recibirlos! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a: Serena Princesita Hale, miredraco, malfoy19dani, Veronika-BlackHeart, Abytutis, Thunderlara-Boomslang, dracofever, FlakitaDePalacios, Andely Malfoy, azu23blood, ZarethMalfoy, yue yuna y luna-maga. **

**Capítulo 8. Una cena accidentada**

Draco y Hermione caminaban por el pasillo hacia el salón principal. Ella tenía la boca seca y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse por la presión que sentía mientras se acercaban. Ya no solo era la invitada de Draco, la colega de Hogwarts que había llegado a pasar las vacaciones de Año Nuevo a Malfoy Manor. Ahora era su novia, una pareja que la misma noche que recibe un beso, recibe también el aval para usar las joyas familiares herencia de la propia Narcisa.

¿Qué mensaje estaban transmitiendo a los amigos más cercanos de los Malfoy?

Que ese no era un simple noviazgo. Era casi como si hubiera aceptado al heredero Malfoy en promesa de matrimonio. Como iba tomada del brazo de Draco, no pudo evitar apretarlo, cada vez con más fuerza, conforme se aproximaban a la puerta. Draco sonrió, comprendiendo la situación. Al fin llegaron frente a la entrada.

—Tranquila, Hermione. Verás que todo estará perfecto —trató Draco de calmarla. Luego, apeló a las características de su Casa—: Además, se supone que eres una Gryffindor y puedes enfrentar cualquier cosa.

—Sí, bueno, el problema es que me enfrenté con la mayoría de ellos durante la guerra...

—Con algunos de ellos, sí —afirmó Draco, un poco tenso por lo que Hermione estaba implicando—. Pero te sorprenderás al comprobar que mis padres han tratado de ampliar su círculo de amigos. No solo habrá ex mortífagos allí dentro.

Ups. Hermione le vio un poco avergonzada. También era característica de los Gryffindor ser honestos. Eso casi siempre era bueno, pero a veces se les podía ir la lengua sin querer. Como en ese momento.

—Lo sé, Draco. Lo siento, no quise remover heridas del pasado. He vivido cuatro años casi recluida en Hogwarts. Me siento un poco intimidada, eso es todo —se justificó ella y luego respiró profundamente—. Entremos y en cuanto yo compruebe quienes son los invitados, se me pasará la tensión.

—O te pondrás peor —dijo él solo por fastidiar. Ella le fulminó con la mirada.

Draco tocó la puerta con golpes suaves y abrió.

Hermione contuvo un poco el aliento. Entró junto a Draco al salón principal, donde recibirían a los invitados antes de pasar al comedor. Era una sala a la que Hermione no había entrado en esos días, pues se había movido entre corredores y salones de uso familiar. Este era de una amplitud y una decoración fastuosa que cortaba la respiración. Una inmensa chimenea al centro del salón por donde entraban los invitados. En las paredes había grandes lienzos y cuadros mágicos.

Narcisa y Lucius estaban muy elegantes con sus trajes de gala y Hermione se encontró preguntándose que si se vestían así para una cena privada, ¿cómo serían sus trajes para la fastuosa cena navideña que ofrecerían para despedir el año? Los esposos deslizaron con mucha diplomacia sus claras miradas sobre la gargantilla que portaba Hermione. Lucius les saludó con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, mientras Narcisa se acercaba a Hermione para besarla en ambas mejillas dándole la bienvenida.

El ambiente era lo más elegante que la chica había visto alguna vez en su vida. Era cierto que iba a las celebraciones del Ministerio, aunque también era cierto que en esas reuniones iban muchas más personas y por tanto, uno podía pasarse por alto algunas cosillas relacionadas con la estricta etiqueta. Hoy no sería el caso. Sobre todo cuando los ojos de todos los invitados estaban puestos sobre ella, que se mantenía aferrada del brazo de Draco como si fuera una tabla salvavidas.

Reconoció a algunas personas y otras le eran totalmente desconocidas. Paradójicamente, algunos de los que no conocía, le parecieron más afables. De los Slytherin que había conocido en el colegio, estaban al completo las familias Parkinson, Greengrass y Bullstrode.

Los mayores la saludaron y se quedaron a la expectativa. Las hijas de los dos primeros matrimonios, le vieron de pies a cabeza e inmediatamente repararon en el collar. Pansy no escondió su malestar al respecto. En cambio, Millicent Bullstrode les sonrió con cordialidad. No era una sonrisa efusiva, pero Hermione no conocía a ningún Slytherin que lo fuera, así que consideró que contaban con el apoyo de la chica. Estas tres familias estaban juntas, como acuerpándose mutuamente. Casi no interactuaban con los demás.

En otro grupo estaba el Ministro Shacklebolt junto a Harry, a quien Hermione supuso que Narcisa había invitado otra vez como un apoyo moral para ella. Con ellos estaba también Barnabás Cuffe, Editor Jefe del Profeta. Harry tenía una expresión ligeramente mortificada, señal inequívoca de que se estaba aburriendo como una ostra entre los dos hombres mayores.

Draco y Hermione tomaron cada uno una copa de champaña de las que había en la mesa, mientras saludaban a algunas personas que Hermione no conocía. Luego de las presentaciones e intercambio de las frases de rigor, la pareja caminó hacia donde estaba Harry. De pronto, Hermione perdió el paso vertiendo todo el contenido de su copa sobre la túnica de gala de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Hubo un pequeño caos, en lo que una Hermione completamente colorada a causa de la vergüenza, se disculpaba con el Ministro y unos elfos con rapidez limpiaban la alfombra y la túnica de Kingsley.

En una rápida secuencia, Draco observó primero a Potter que miraba con seriedad hacia Pansy, Daphne y Astoria, y luego a su madre, a quien vio contraer el entrecejo en un gesto rapido. Narcisa pronto ocultó su contrariedad. Y continuó hablando con Augusta Longbottom, quien había asistido a la cena junto a Neville.

Después de una breve conversación con el Ministro, Draco se llevó a Hermione a saludar a Blaise Zabinni y a Gregory Goyle, quienes desde hacía unos meses salían con las gemelas Patil. Hermione no lo sabía, por lo que estaba gratamente sorprendida de encontrarse allí a Padma y a Parvati, con quienes conversó amigablemente después de mucho tiempo de no verlas. Parecía que muchos de sus ex compañeros de escuela habían olvidado y superado la división entre Casas.

Poco después llegaron los últimos invitados: la Directora Minerva McGonagall, el Profesor Filius Flitwick y la profesora Séptima Vector. Era obvio que los tres se habían reunido en alguna parte para llegar juntos a la cena. Eran sus colegas y su Jefa por lo que Draco y Hermione hicieron los honores y se acercaron a recibirles. Los tres docentes se sorprendieron cuando les vieron tomados de la mano, aunque fueron lo suficientemente prudentes de no decir nada al respecto.

Sin embargo, en un pequeño descuido, Minerva se llevó a Hermione al otro lado del salón para poder hablar a solas con ella.

—Sabes en lo que te estás metiendo, ¿no es cierto? —le preguntó un poco preocupada.

—¿Y usted sabe la cantidad de personas que me han preguntado exactamente lo mismo en estos últimos días? —repreguntó a su vez Hermione con expresión cansada. Minerva la miró con sorpresa—. Aunque siendo honestas, Directora, tal vez usted sea la única persona a quien yo realmente le deba alguna explicación sobre mi vida personal. Pero todos los días ha habido alguien cuestionando mi cordura por iniciar una relación con Draco.

—Yo no la he cuestionado. Conozco a Draco y sé que él no actuaría de mala fe. No estoy tan segura de las intenciones de sus padres.

—Narcisa ha sido muy amable y Lucius me ha prestado unos libros sobre hechizos de memoria que yo no pude conseguir en ninguna parte.

—¿En serio? ¿Lucius Malfoy?

—Sí, afirmó que era su "declaración de paz permanente".

—Vaya... pensé que nunca viviría para ver cumplirse un milagro...

—¡Minerva!

—¡Es es serio! Los conozco desde jovencitos y nunca pensé que pudieran tener un cambio tan grande. Pero volviendo al punto, ¿le quieres o solo es una decisión impulsiva basada en la soledad?

—Le quiero, Minerva —respondió inmediatamente y sin pensárselo mucho.

—Bien, con eso me quedo más tranquila —afirmó la anciana Directora, antes de volver con los demás invitados.

En ese momento, un elfo se apareció anunciando que la cena estaba servida. Cuando entraron en el comedor, todo estaba elegantemente dispuesto en la mesa, con las copas altas de champaña, los platos de porcelana y los cubiertos de plata. Narcisa había sido tan detallista, que hasta había colocado un pequeño presente en cada uno de los platos. De pronto, cuando ya se acercaban a las sillas asignadas, Hermione volvió a perder el paso y chocó contra el respaldo de la silla.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Draco en un susurro.

—Sí, no sé por qué me ando tropezando tanto —respondió ella, quien al sentir todos los ojos pendientes de sus movimientos, se sintió cada vez más nerviosa.

La cereza del pastel llegó, irónicamente, con el postre. La elfina se acercó por sobre la derecha de Hermione en el momento justo en que ella se volvía a decirle algo a Draco, con tan mala suerte que el pastel navideño quedó volcado completamente sobre la alfombra. Otros elfos llegaron inmediatamente a limpiar, mientras otras criaturas servían otro plato dulce. Sin embargo, Hermione se sentía cada vez peor. La presión comenzó a sobrepasarla e inmediatamente después del postre, se disculpó un momento para ir al baño. Necesitaba tomar aire urgentemente.

Sabía que el suave maquillaje de su rostro tenía un encantamiento de permanencia, así que sin pensárselo dos veces, se echó agua en el rostro como una manera de espabilarse y de calmarse. Respiró profundamente e iba a salir del baño para volver a la cena cuanto antes, cuando escuchó murmullos cerca de la puerta. La entreabrió ligeramente. Era Pansy, con las hermanas Greengrass y Millicent.

—Te recomiendo que detengas lo que estás haciendo, Pansy —escuchó decir a Millicent—. Es obvio que a Draco le importa y mucho. No te metas con ellos.

—Lo que es obvio es que los Malfoy quieren recuperar su estatus social a como dé lugar y eso incluye involucrarse con una sangre sucia —respondió Pansy Parkinson, con todo el desprecio y el veneno de que fue capaz.

—Disimula tu enojo, Pansy —le recomendó Millicent—. Cualquiera diría que estás celosa y que lo que habla en este momento es el despecho de ser ignorada por el heredero Malfoy.

—¿Yo? ¿Celosa de esa cualquiera?

—Pues claro. Draco nunca quiso regresar contigo y las malas lenguas dicen que fuiste muy insistente.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! Fui yo la que no quiso ser relacionada con esta familia después de la guerra.

—Ajá... pero te salió el tiro por la culata, ¿no? Porque ellos han sido más hábiles para limpiar su nombre. El mismo Elegido está aquí como uno de sus invitados de honor. Tú en cambio... nadie olvida que quisiste entregar a Potter la noche de la Batalla Final —dijo Millicent.

Daphne y Astoria solo se habían quedado como meras espectadoras de la conversación, aunque era obvio que estaban de acuerdo con la actuación de Pansy.

—¿No te das cuenta Millie? Todo esto es arreglado. Nadie sabía que ellos estaban liados y ¡ahora ella hasta usa las joyas de la familia!

—Nadie sabía nada, pero eso no quiere decir que no estuviera pasando nada, Pansy —le replicó Millicent—. Tú bien sabes que los pasillos de Hogwarts pueden ocultar muchas cosas de los estudiantes, ya no se diga lo que pueden ocultar del profesorado.

Pansy era lo más estúpido que había sobre la faz de la tierra, consideró Hermione y esa conversación terminaba de confirmárselo. Esos comentarios la habían disgustado mucho. Draco no era ningún aprovechado. Él se había comportado con bastante honorabilidad como profesor de Transformaciones, habían sido compañeros de trabajo durante los últimos dos años y nunca se había acercado con intenciones amorosas. _Si realmente hubiera querido usarme, habría intentado un acercamiento hace mucho tiempo_, pensó ella. Simplemente no iba a permitir que esos comentarios malintencionados empañaran su reciente felicidad.

Abrió la puerta para enfrentarse con esas arpías, con el mismo ímpetu Gryffindor con que las había enfrentado durante sus años como estudiante. Y en ese mismo instante, cayó en cuenta de que todos los "accidentes" que había sufrido esa noche, en realidad no lo habían sido. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida de ponerse nerviosa y caer en su juego? Pero ya no lo haría más.

—Al fin salió la arribista. Pensé que te habías ido por el retrete —la desafió Pansy.

—No, sigo aquí. He dejado el retrete exclusivamente para ti.

—Si buscas pelea, te garantizo que la vas a encontrar.

—¿Yo? Eres tú la que no ha dejado de acosarme en toda la noche, ¿o crees que soy tan tonta como para no darme cuenta? Eres tú la que no sabe con quién se está metiendo y te recomiendo que no me sigas provocando.

—Ya veo: habló la heroína de guerra.

—¡Exacto, niña estúpida! ¿Crees que después de lo que enfrentado en mi vida, tú precisamente, me ahuyentarás con tus patéticas tretas?

—Sí, sí, sí —repitió Pansy restándole importancia a lo que decía Hermione—. Heroína de guerra, parte del trío dorado, imagen de un poster promocional del ministerio... ermitaña de Hogwarts y mosquita muerta. Eso solo me confirma que _aunque la mona se vista de seda_... —comenzó a recitar Pansy.

—Tienes razón, querida —afirmó Narcisa a espaldas de Pansy. Todas las cabezas giraron en su dirección porque nadie la había escuchado llegar—. _Aunque se vista de seda, mona se queda._Y eso a pesar de que su familia pueda ostentar la bandera de los sangre pura desde hace unos quinientos años —remató con voz helada. Pansy le vio asustada. Oh, no, se había ganado la enemistad de Narcisa Malfoy, ni más ni menos.

—Narcisa... —comenzó Pansy a decir.

—Para ti, a partir de este momento, soy la señora Malfoy —afirmó la mujer, de una manera tan altiva que a Hermione le recordó la ocasión en que la conocieron, durante el Mundial de Quidditch previo a su cuarto año en Hogwarts.

—Pero... pero... Narc... —balbuceó Pansy y Narcisa enarcó una de sus elegantes cejas—. Lo lamento mucho, señora Malfoy —enrojeciendo a causa de la vergüenza.

—Bien, me alegra que recuerdes cuál es tu lugar en esta casa. Y no quiero volver a enterarme de que acosas a alguno de mis invitados, mucho menos a la prometida de Draco —remató la mujer. Todas las jóvenes, incluida la misma Hermione, le vieron con sorpresa—. Avisaré a tus padres que has tenido que retirarte a casa a causa de una jaqueca, Pansy. Vendrá uno de los elfos para acompañarte a la chimenea —le anunció a la mujer. La humillación era total, porque debía retirarse de la mansión antes de que terminara la velada y escoltada por un elfo. Millicent la vio como diciéndole _te lo advertí_y las Greengrass se miraron entre sí acordando tácitamente no meterse en problemas con la matriarca Malfoy—. Hermione, hija, regresemos con los demás invitados.

Hermione se separó del grupo y comenzó a caminar junto a Narcisa. La chica no salía de su asombro. Había sido defendida por la madre de Draco, quien además había anunciado que era la prometida de su hijo y para rematar, la había llamado "hija" frente a las otras jóvenes. La calidez que sentía en su pecho por ser novia de Draco, se hizo más fuerte al comprobar que contaba con el apoyo de sus padres. Ser considerada de nuevo una hija..., sabía que la relación con Narcisa jamás sería igual a la que alguna vez había tenido con su propia madre. Ni siquiera su relación con Molly Weasley fue igual. Sin embargo, sentirse de nuevo protegida por un núcleo familiar, no tenía precio.

—Lamento mucho la actitud de Pansy —afirmó Narcisa.

—No se preocupe. Debí habérmelo esperado. Es una lástima que no todos tengan la buena disposición de cambiar sus actitudes.

—Lo sé... las experiencias de los Parkinson no fueron tan funestas como las nuestras. Quizás por eso, ella se niega se ver las cosas de diferente manera.

Cuando ambas entraron al salón donde estaban haciendo la sobre mesa con los invitados, Draco salió al encuentro de Hermione, a quien tomó posesivamente por la cintura. Narcisa, como buena anfitriona, se mezcló de nuevo entre sus invitados.

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó Draco a Hermione.

—Todo está perfecto —respondió ella, pues no quiso entrar en detalles de lo sucedido, cuando aún estaban en medio de salón rodeados de gente. Draco se inclinó a su oído.

—Espero que digas lo mismo cuando todos se hayan retirado y nosotros estemos en tu habitación —le dijo. Hermione se puso de un rojo intenso y le sucedió algo que la disgustaba inmensamente consigo misma: se quedó sin palabras. Draco sonrió pícaro—. Te ves adorable así.

—Eres insoportable.

—Lo sé.

La promesa estaba hecha y Hermione comenzó a contar los minutos para irse a la cama con Draco y no a dormir, precisamente.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**No todo es miel y azúcar en esta relación, ¿qué les ha parecido? Espero recibir sus comentarios. Como mi vida real ya está volviendo poco a poco a la normalidad, espero comenzar a responderles sus reviews. Las disculpas del caso, que solo les he agradecido al inicio de cada capi, pero es lo que tiene trabajar en el comercio, en esta época del año.**

**Un abrazo fuerte a todos!**


	9. Confidencias

**Hola! Gracias por leer y comentar el fic.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: miredraco, Abytutis, luna-maga, Serena Princesita Hale, Andeli Malfoy, Caroone, PrincesLynx, Aliorrala18, ZarethMalfoy, Lidialost, azu23blood y Dreams Hunter.**

**Capítulo 9. Confidencias**

La cama se sentía muy tibia y cómoda, a pesar de que el frío de la madrugada se colaba un poco por las ventanas de la habitación. Aún sin abrir sus ojos, Hermione se removió un poco e inmediatamente sintió un brazo recio apretar su agarre en su cintura. Sonrió y de su cuerpo desnudo salió un suspiro satisfecho. Ella colocó su mano sobre la de Draco y lo sintió acomodarse un poco. El pecho de él contra su espalda, en la postura de la cucharita. Sentía su tibia respiración golpear suavemente su coronilla.

La noche había sido perfecta.

Él la había escoltado a su habitación en cuanto habían despedido al último de los invitados, bajo la aprobadora mirada de sus padres. Al entrar, Draco no había perdido el tiempo y había comenzado a besarla, haciéndola sentir muy deseada. Y sin embargo, se había tomado todo el tiempo del mundo para desnudarla y llevarla a la cama.

Todavía podía sentir sus manos acariciando su piel, recorriéndola por completo. Draco no había dejado ni un rincón sin explorar. Todos sus sentidos puestos en esa primera noche compartida. Había sentido su cuerpo casi reverenciado y luego casi consumido por el fuego de la pasión, pues Draco se había asegurado que ella los disfrutara tanto como él. Dioses. Estaba enamorada perdida y era maravilloso. Estaba segura que por inverosímil que pareciera, Draco Malfoy era su pareja perfecta.

A pesar de que su relación había iniciado resguardada de ojos curiosos dentro de Malfoy Manor, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que algo acerca de ellos se filtrara en la prensa rosa. Estaba segura que el día que eso pasara, se produciría un gran revuelo en la comunidad mágica y las especulaciones acerca de las intenciones de ambos serían analizadas en sendos artículos. A partir de ese momento, nadie les permitiría olvidar que ella era una heroína de guerra y él, un exmortífago. Tenían que formar un frente sólido si querían sobrevivir esa primera temporada.

Sabía que contaba con el apoyo de sus amigos más cercanos, quienes cerrarían filas a su alrededor. Lo mismo que Minerva y todo el profesorado de Hogwarts. Harry no tenía ningún problema con su relación y en el fondo, Ron tampoco pondría reparos. Sin embargo, la expresión de su rostro la primera vez que los viera juntos, seguramente no tendría precio. Sonrió con solo imaginárselo.

Sintió a Draco moverse atrás suyo y sus dedos comenzaron a acariciarla suavemente en su abdomen, subiendo por su estómago hasta posarse en uno de sus pechos. Sintió al mismo tiempo un tierno beso en su hombro y los dedos apretar y acariciar su pezón. Casi de inmediato, Draco presionó sus caderas contra sus nalgas. Sin ninguna tela que se interpusiera entre sus cuerpos desnudos, la erección matutina era evidente. Así como sus intenciones.

Hermione también sentía el llamado de la naturaleza pero era de una índole distinta.

—Buenos días —le dijo Draco, la voz un poco ronca y todavía adormecida—. ¿Dormiste bien?

—De maravilla —respondió ella y no reprimió el suspiro satisfecho. Más pronto que tarde, la mano de Draco iba directo al sur de su cuerpo. Ella sonrió y le dio dos pequeñas palmadas deteniendo su movimiento.

—Me encantaría juguetear pero necesito ir al baño.

—Qué romántica.

—Eso explícaselo a mi vejiga. Gustosamente te demostrará lo que piensa al respecto.

—No, gracias. No soy fanático de la _lluvia dorada_.

—¡Qué asqueroso!

—¡¿Por qué?! Solo te dije que es algo que no me gusta.

Hermione rió con la broma y entonces, Draco la besó en la base de la nuca, soltando el agarre que mantenía en su cintura. Ella se apresuró para ir al cuarto de baño y en cuanto salió de la cama, el frío de la mañana golpeó su cuerpo desnudo. La piel se le erizó y con prisas tomó un suéter que había dejado olvidado sobre el respaldo de una silla cercana a la cama. Se calzó unas sandalias y salió disparada para el baño.

Draco se quedó mirando hacia la puerta por donde ella había desaparecido. La noche también había superado en mucho sus expectativas. Hermione había respondido a sus caricias con la misma pasión, no se había hecho la mojigata innecesariamente y era una amante que le gustaba dar y recibir. Se sentía feliz, tranquilo y satisfecho. No pensaba dejar pasar ni siquiera un mes para que pedirle que hablaran con Minerva y solicitar una recámara compartida en Hogwarts. No le apetecía estar corriendo de una habitación a la otra, cuando bien podían dormir juntos sin problemas.

Además, él le había dejado en claro que no estaba iniciando una relación para pasar el rato y si lo que Millicent le había contado antes de irse era cierto, su madre consideraba a Hermione como su prometida. Ahhh su madre. La mayoría de veces le crispaba los nervios cuando ella se tomaba atribuciones que no le correspondían. Pero en este caso, no sabía quién estaba más feliz con esta relación, si ellos o Narcisa.

En ese momento, Hermione salió del baño y Draco pudo apreciar mejor la prenda que había tomado para abrigarse.

—Por Merlín bendito, mujer, ¿qué se supone que traes puesto? —le preguntó con una sonrisa malintencionada en el rostro. Estaba casi seguro de la respuesta que iba a recibir.

Hermione paró en seco y se vio a sí misma, llevando el último suéter que Molly Weasley le había regalado hacía justo un año. Era una especie de sobretodo de corte moderno, aunque con un diseño bastante sicodélico, no lo podía negar.

—¿Un suéter?

—Es lo más _mata pasión _que he visto en mi vida —afirmó Draco acomodándose sobre las almohadas.

—Podrá ser _mata pasión_, pero es un regalo de Molly Weasley que aprecio mucho —respondió ella en tono ofendido. Draco se rió al confirmar sus sospechas: la prenda era un regalo navideño Weasley.

—Ahhh los regalos de la matriarca Weasley...

—Mira, Draco —comenzó ella a hablar en ese tono de advertencia tan suyo—. Te recomiendo que te vayas habituando a los Weasley, porque el hecho de que yo haya terminado con Ron, no significa que he roto relaciones con toda la familia.

Draco se puso de costado en la cama para verla directo a los ojos. Su rostro estaba serio, aunque esos ojos grises brillaban con la mala intención claramente pintada en ellos.

—En ningún momento te sugerí que rompas relaciones con ellos —afirmó y luego añadió—: Eso tampoco quiere decir que la mujer tenga buen gusto para combinar diseños y colores, ni que tenga que gustarme las cosas que ella reparte año con año.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua. Era evidente que eso no lo podía negar ni rebatir. Se acercó a la cama y estaba por meterse de nuevo entre las sábanas cuando Draco exclamó:

—Ya te dije que eso es _mata pasión_, si quieres compartir cama conmigo tendrás que quitártelo.

—Tengo frío —dijo ella solo por el afán de llevarle la contraria.

—No te preocupes, ya te voy a calentar yo —afirmó Draco con picardía.

—Idiota.

Ella se quitó el suéter y en un chasquido de dedos, ya Draco la tenía aprisionada bajo su cuerpo. Ambos reían en la cama como un par de adolescentes. Le encantaba estar así con él, sintiéndose envuelta por esos recios brazos, su cuerpo prácticamente cubierto con solo el pecho de roble de Draco. Él comenzó a besarla con suavidad. La reacción de su cuerpo fue instintiva. Lo deseaba. Ella le correspondió el beso y él ya no detuvo sus caricias hasta hacerla suya de nuevo.

—Eres mía, Hermione —afirmó con su rostro metido en su cuello, todavía recuperando el aliento a causa de su último orgasmo.

Y Hermione solo acertó a abrazarlo con fuerza. Así se quedaron un momento.

Entonces, un pequeño "plop" les causó un buen sobresalto. Hermione se sentó de golpe en la cama, para luego apresurarse a levantar las sábanas para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo. Draco solo volvió el rostro para ver a una tímida elfina al pie de la cama.

—La Ama Narcisa pregunta si bajarán a desayunar —dijo Dipsy, viéndoles con ojos curiosos.

—Dile que no, que comeremos en la habitación —respondió Draco antes de Hermione siquiera pudiera pensar en algo—. Y también dile que aún no hemos decidido nada para el almuerzo —Hermione comenzó a ruborizarse de solo pensar en lo que diría Narcisa, si ellos se encerraban en la habitación lo que quedaba de las vacaciones para tener una luna de miel anticipada en su casa—. Luego, nos traes el desayuno aquí —le ordenó Draco a la elfina con voz un poco fastidiada. Cuando la criatura se desapareció, él se volvió hacia Hermione—. Para las próximas vacaciones, tú y yo nos iremos solos a algún lugar perdido para lechuzas e incomunicado de la red flú.

—¿Un lugar donde no te encuentre tu madre?

—¡Exacto!

—No protestes mucho. Mírate en mí: no sabes lo que daría por tener a mis padres conmigo. Además, ella está en su derecho de mandarnos a todos los elfos que considere necesarios: es la señora de la casa.

El desayuno apareció en una de las mesas que estaban en la habitación. Salieron de la cama y ambos se colocaron sus batas para acercarse a comer. Todo se sentía bastante doméstico y cotidiano, como si llevaran amaneciendo juntos muchos días.

—Creo que protesto lo justo y necesario, Hermione. Comprendo tu punto de vista y lo respeto, pero no por eso voy a permitir que mi madre se inmiscuya en nuestra relación. Una relación que estamos comenzado y en la que lo último que necesitamos son entrometidos. No es obligación que estemos de acuerdo con ella en todo —le explicó Draco, mientras se acomodaban en la mesa y destapaba la charola que contenía su suculento desayuno.

—Lo sé —admitió ella, destapando su avena. Draco miró hacia su plato con aprehensión, pero no le hizo ninguno de los comentarios que le hacía en Hogwarts para fastidiarle el desayuno—. Por el momento me hace gracia. Dentro de seis meses te cuento cómo me siento al respecto.

Draco sonrió y comieron un momento en silencio, durante el cual, él deslizó su mirada por toda la habitación de manera distraída, hasta que vio los libros que Lucius le había prestado hacía un par de días, sobre los sillones que estaban junto a la ventana. Observó que uno tenía varios separadores colocados entre sus páginas.

—¿Has descubierto algo útil en los libros que te prestó mi padre? —Le preguntó.

—Hay dos encantamiento y un hechizo que me gustaría probar —le detalló—. Realmente espero que alguno funcione, por lo menos para traerlos de vuelta. Si logro recuperar el contacto con ellos, aunque sea viéndolos de lejos o como una conocida de la familia, lo consideraré un éxito.

—El tiempo y la memoria son dos cosas con las que prefiero no involucrarme —afirmó Draco—. No soy muy experto en temas de memoria, aunque confieso que a veces me he sentido tentado por la idea de conseguir un giratiempo —Hermione no pudo evitar estremecerse por la confesión y por las implicaciones que podía tener un viaje al pasado.

—¿Qué cambiarías? —Hermione no pudo reprimir la pregunta.

—No lo sé —respondió Draco y se quedó un momento pensativo. Luego añadió—: quizás evitar que mi padre fuera a buscar a Potter al Departamento de Misterios, porque eso desencadenó todo lo demás: el acoso de Voldemort, obtener la linda marca en mi antebrazo izquierdo, las amenazas de muerte sobre mi familia, el encargo de eliminar a Dumbledore, el que Voldemort se instalara en nuestra casa, los juicios después de la guerra y un largo etcétera.

—Pero al volver de ese viaje, siempre seguirías siendo tú, con todos tus traumas y recuerdos de una vida que no ha sucedido, pero ¿y si algo...

—...sale terriblemente mal? —completó Draco—. Lo sé y no soportaría poner sobre mis hombros el ser responsable de un resurgimiento de Voldemort.

—Yo solo cambiaría mi decisión de lanzar el obliviate a mis padres. Todo lo demás puede quedarse como está —afirmó Hermione—. Y volviendo al tema de los encantamientos y hechizos de memoria, quiero intentar hacer uno mañana mismo.

—¿Mañana? ¿No es muy pronto?

—Según el libro, un día que signifique un fin de ciclo es el indicado para hacer el encantamiento. El cambio en ellos estaría ligado a los propósitos que se planteen para el ciclo que están por iniciar y como mañana es 31 de diciembre, me pareció que le daría mucha fuerza. Solo espero no interferir con sus planes familiares y los arreglos de la Gala de Fin de Año que organizan tus padres.

—No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero ¿no habría sido mejor el 21 de diciembre, con el solsticio?

—Mis padres son muggles, Draco. La celebración del solsticio no significa la gran cosa para ellos. Un cambio de año, sí que es importante.

—Y, ¿qué necesitas?

—Solo varitas dispuestas a ayudarme, preferiblemente que seamos cinco porque en numerología, el cinco es el indicado para favorecer cambios. Sé que cuento con Harry y con Ron, y juntos...

—Sí, sí, hacen el famoso trío dorado —la interrumpió Draco, a quien le bailaba una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro—. Cuentas conmigo y con mi padre, a quien le fascinan estos temas y creo podría llegar al extremo de suplicarte, con el fin de que le dejes participar. Solo tengo dos dudas: si no es mucha energía masculina y si no crees que a la comad... —Draco calló cuando vio la severa mirada de Hermione, carraspeó divertido y añadió—: Si no crees que a Weasley le dará un infarto porque participaremos dos Malfoys en el encantamiento.

—Con respecto a Ron... es probable que la primera vez que nos vea juntos, su quijada golpee el suelo. Por lo demás todo estará bien. Y con tu duda sobre la energía masculina y femenina, eso no es muy relevante en estos encantamientos. Influye más la intención y la fuerza de la magia del portador...

—Si contamos con la magia de Potter, creo que ya la hicimos —dijo Draco y ella sonrió.

—La magia de los Malfoy también es muy fuerte, Draco —afirmó Hermione y cuando vio que él se quedaba solo viéndola con el tenedor a medio camino hacia su boca, le explicó—: No me preguntes cómo desarrollé la habilidad, pero después de la guerra me hice muy sensible a los niveles de magia de otros, y puedo decirte quien tiene mucha fuerza mágica y quiénes son casi squibs. ¿Te recuerdas de nuestra primera lección de vuelo en Hogwarts? —Draco solo asintió afirmativamente—. Quien primero levantó la escoba fue Harry, prácticamente solo extendió su mano y la llamó. El segundo que lo hizo y a muy escasos segundos de diferencia, fuíste tú. Debí verlo como una señal de tu fuerza, pero como en esa época me eras tan antipático, preferí pensar que se debía a que siempre habías estado en contacto con la magia y que seguramente tú ya podías usar una escoba.

—Vaya. Es bueno saber dos cosas: que ya no te soy tan antipático y que tienes esas habilidades —aseguró Draco—. Uno nunca sabe cuando puede necesitarlas.

—Que comentario más Slytherin.

—En lo que soy, Hermione: el príncipe de Slytherin —afirmó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—Lo bueno es que yo siempre aprendo con rapidez y más pronto de lo que te imaginas, podré descifrarte de la perfección.

—Lo tomaré como un reto.

—Hecho.

Se estrecharon la mano por encima de la mesa, de manera juguetona y continuaron desayunando con tranquilidad. Y por más que Draco hubiera querido quedarse todo el día encerrado con ella en la habitación, antes del almuerzo, ya estaban reunidos en el despacho de Lucius, viendo los pro y los contras del encantamiento seleccionado por Hermione.

Y ella, comenzó a contar las horas para poder realizarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**No hay como las pláticas entre parejas, ¿no es cierto? Espero que hayan disfrutado lo bien que Draco y Hermione se lo pasan juntos. Ya saben que se agradecen los reviews.**

**Un beso a todos.**


	10. Llamado a casa

**Hola a todos! Y bueno, la idea era tener terminado este fic antes de que finalizaran las fiestas navideñas, lo que no les dije era de qué año serían las susodichas fiestas navideñas jajajaja. Ya hablando en serio, las disculpas por el retraso pero la vida real ha estado complicada y aunque ya tenía listo el capítulo, no dispuse del tiempo para subirlo. No se preocupen que no me falta mucho para terminarlo.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: Dreams Hunter, Serena Princesita Hale, miredraco, missgeogie, luna-maga, DuLce aMoR, Abytutis, azu23blood, Lidialost, tamarabvillar, Andely Malfoy, FlakitaDePalacios, DeevYLP, Bellaen3D2 y Amedelune.**

**Espero que disfruten el capítulo. Ya saben que las imágenes están en mi LiveJournal ( clau07 . livejournal . com ) o en mi Facebook ( www . facebook clau . feltonblack ), sin todos esos odiosos espacios. Tal vez algún día FF nos permita colocar vínculos a otros sitios web...**

**Capítulo 10. Llamado a casa**

La casa estaba muy silenciosa. De pronto, las llamas de la chimenea se activaron y Hermione entró en el salón. Hacía meses que nadie ponía un pie allí y sin embargo, todos los muebles y los pisos se miraban limpios y ordenados. Era una suerte que la Directora McGonagall le hubiera autorizado que uno de los elfos del castillo le ayudara con la limpieza semanal de la casa de sus padres. Y no se estaba aprovechando de los recursos del colegio, porque ella le pagaba a la criatura con cualquier otra cosa que no fuera una prenda de ropa. Minerva lo había dejado en claro desde el principio: por nada del mundo tenía permitido tomarse la atribución de liberar a los elfos de Hogwarts.

—Ahggg —exclamó sin embargo Hermione, con la nariz arrugada en un gesto de puro asco al observar sus ropas llenas de ceniza—. Esta chimenea está más sucia que mi conciencia —aseguró de manera distraída. Se dio media vuelta y tomó los polvos flu que tenía sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

—¡Grimmauld Place! —anunció y vio el rostro de Harry en las llamas—. Dame un par de minutos, debo limpiar un poco la chimenea. Sino todos nos veremos como tizones —le pidió y cerró la conexión. Sonrió al pensar en la rubia cabellera de Draco oscurecida por la ceniza... si Lucius no fuera parte de la comitiva, se habría atrevido a jugarle la broma, pero todavía no se sentía en confianza de tener a Lucius Malfoy en su salón, con el cabello ennegrecido por el hollín de su chimenea.

Entonces, movió su varita con agilidad con unas variantes del Fregoteo mucho más fuertes e hizo desaparecer el polvo y el hollín acumulado, luego de varios años de desuso. Después, movió su varita sobre sí misma para limpiar sus ropas, su rostro y su cabello. Solo cuando se sintió satisfecha con el resultado, abrió la conexión para avisar a Harry de que ya todo estaba más limpio.

Se apartó de la chimenea, justo antes de que se produjeran cuatro destellos verdes, uno tras otro. Lucius Malfoy, Draco, Ron y Harry entraron en el salón. Los dos rubios miraban el salón con ojos curiosos que no pudieron disimular. La casa de Hermione ni por cerca se comparaba con la inmensa mansión de los Malfoy pero tampoco era un cuchitril inmundo. Era una cómoda vivienda, con sus espacios bien distribuidos. Y si alguno de ellos sintió algún tipo de molestia, no lo demostraron.

Estaban allí, poco antes de la gala de la Noche de Año Nuevo de la mansión Malfoy. Narcisa estaba ya frenética con la organización y casi había suspirado aliviada, cuando le dijeron que saldrían un momento. Sobre todo porque Lucius siempre andaba por encima de su hombro supervisando todo y opinando sobre cosas que Narcisa ya tenía resueltas.

Sin embargo, a pesar de agradecer que se llevaban a su marido, les hizo hincapié en que los quería de regreso temprano, para que se prepararan adecuadamente y le ayudaran a recibir a los invitados.

Ron se notaba claramente incómodo. Gracias a Merlín que Harry lo había prevenido respecto a la relación de Hermione, así que cuando esa tarde se reunieron en Grimmauld Place, Ron los saludo con pequeñas inclinaciones de cabeza. Todavía no se sentía en confianza de intercambiar un apretón de manos. Pero cuando vio que Draco tomaba a Hermione posesivamente por la cintura, se puso terriblemente colorado, como si estuviera reprimiendo las ganas de hacer un comentario fuera de tono. La mirada de advertencia de Hermione y el codazo de Harry, fueron suficiente disuasivo para hacer que se fuera un rato a la cocina a calmar los ánimos.

Una vez que a todos se les pasó el mareo del viaje por Red Flú, los cuatro hombres se colocaron alrededor de Hermione, dejándola al centro: Draco estaba frente a ella, Lucius a su espalda, Harry a su derecha y Ron a la izquierda. Lo habían hablado con Lucius la tarde anterior y él le había recomendado vincular el encantamiento de llamado hacia el hogar que había seleccionado Hermione con un hechizo de recuerdo de los hijos. Aseguraba que combinados los dos podían tener mucha fuerza.

Lo habían practicado casi toda la tarde, pues ella tuvo que aprenderse el encantamiento en latín. Luego Lucius, como patriarca familiar y único padre del grupo realizaría el siguiente hechizo.

Draco observó que Hermione miraba hacia los diferentes marcos de fotografías que había sobre las repisas. Algunos estaban completamente vacíos y en otros aparecían los padres de Hermione. Ella los miraba con una mezcla de nostalgia y aprensión.

—¿Te sientes bien? —le preguntó Draco, quien estaba muy pendiente de ella. Hermione suspiró casi imperceptiblemente.

—Yo solía aparecer en todas esas fotos, ¿sabes? —dijo con tristeza. Draco dio un paso adelante y la tomó de la mano. Ella apoyó su frente en su amplio pecho y él depositó un suave beso en su coronilla. Ron parecía a punto de salir a vomitar en cualquier momento pero Draco prefirió ignorarlo. Más le valía acostumbrarse al muy imbécil. Hermione continuó relatando, su voz un poco amortiguada—: Sentí un gran vacío luego de que les lancé el _Obliviate_en esta misma sala y me vi desaparecer de todos los marcos. Me fui de casa inmediatamente después.

Harry no lo pudo evitar. El huérfano que había en él comprendía perfectamente a Hermione y el hecho de que ella hubiera renunciado a sus padres para ayudarle, era algo que le calaba muy profundo. Así que también dio un paso al frente y le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros, dándole un apretón cariñoso

—No puedo garantizarte que esas fotos volverán a su estado original —habló Harry con suavidad—. Pero haremos todo lo posible para que puedas tener nuevas fotos con ellos.

—Gracias, Harry —dijo ella, levantando su rostro del pecho de Draco. Ambos hombres volvieron a ocupar sus lugares.

—Lo más recomendable, señorita Granger, es que aleje esos sentimientos de tristeza —le recomendó Lucius—. Y que los sustituya por otros de esperanza, para que el llamado a sus padres cobre más fuerza. Bien, todos varitas en mano. Vamos a comenzar.

Ron le lanzó una mala mirada que Hermione captó a la perfección.

—Ron, sabes que te quiero mucho pero si no te consideras capaz de controlar tus emociones estamos a tiempo de buscar a alguien más —le reprendió ella—. O lo hacemos sin ti. Recuerda que consideré que fuéramos cinco por la fuerza del número pero eso no es imprescindible para llevar a cabo los hechizos.

—Lo siento, es que me cuesta un poco asimilar todo esto —explicó Ron. Draco se sintió muy orgulloso de que ella conservara esa capacidad de mando que siempre había tenido con sus amigos, pero mantuvo el tipo para que el pelirrojo no se sintiera afrentado por los Malfoy allí presentes. Observó por encima del hombro de Hermione, cómo su padre enarcaba una ceja con impaciencia.

—Si por "_todo esto_", te refieres a mi relación con Draco y a la ayuda de su padre, puedo comprenderlo —continuó Hermione—. Pero lo que me estoy jugando aquí es el destino de mis padres y su posible regreso a Inglaterra. Sabes perfectamente que no voy a arriesgarme a que algo salga mal —le advirtió.

—No te preocupes, Hermione. Podemos comenzar cuando el señor Malfoy lo indique —afirmó Ron, tragándose el orgullo para ayudar a su amiga.

—Muy bien —comenzó el hombre—: Un último repaso antes de iniciar, porque los que estamos alrededor de Hermione debemos estar muy bien coordinados. Inicia Hermione con el encantamiento de llamado al hogar, recuerda que debes recordar un momento especialmente feliz o varios momentos que hayan supuesto una gran unión familiar y que hayan sucedido en esta casa. ¿Tienes claro el recuerdo que vas usar?

—En realidad, usaré varios recuerdos: el de un cumpleaños sorpresa que me dieron a mis ocho años, cuando nos visitó la profesora McGonagall con mi carta de Hogwarts y el recuerdo de varios días, en que pasábamos tiempo familiar en este salón —explicó ella.

—Me parece bien —convino Lucius—. Sugiero que comience con la escena que la haga más feliz y luego pase en su mente todas las demás. Lo importante es que con el encantamiento revertimos la sensación de peligro y zozobra que ellos sienten. Justo después yo lanzo hacia Hermione el hechizo, que uno por uno deben reforzar ustedes, comenzando por el señor Potter y terminando por Draco. ¿Todos de acuerdo?

—Sí —respondieron todos a coro.

—Hermione, comenzaremos cuando estés lista —dijo Lucius Malfoy.

Ella respiró hondo y cerró sus ojos, sacando de su mente y corazón la tristeza que siempre le embargaba en esa sala, pues el recuerdo que predominaba era cuando les había lanzado el obliviate. Bien, no era eso lo que necesitaba recordar. En su mente dejó pasar ese maravilloso recuerdo de cuando sus padres la sorprendieron con una fiesta de cumpleaños. Había estado tan feliz jugando con sus compañeros de la escuela, soplando las velas sobre el pastel y luego abriendo todos los regalos. Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y entonces recordó la sorpresa y luego la felicidad de recibir su carta de Hogwarts. La misma Minerva había llegado a hablar con sus padres y entonces había comprendido que no era rara, que lo que le sucedía no era malo, era simplemente la magia que corría por sus venas. Se había sentido aceptada y parte de un nuevo mundo, sin ser completamente consciente de todo lo que le esperaba en el mundo mágico. Dejó que esos recuerdos fueran más fuertes que su nostalgia.

Apretó la varita entre sus dedos.

—_Vocare Domus _1 —dijo sin casi con un hilo de voz. Un pálido destello salió de su varita.

—Invócalo otra vez, con voz fuerte y clara —le pidió Lucius—. Enfócate en los recuerdos felices.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta, dejó que la felicidad de sus recuerdos la invadieran por completo.

—_Vocare Domus _—exclamó.

Y entonces una fuerte luz plateada brotó de su varita y se extendió por toda la habitación. Era como un humo entre blanquecino y plateado que se esparció por los rincones y que luego salió para entrar al resto de habitaciones de la casa. Hermione permanecía con los ojos cerrados y una suave sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Draco sabía que ella se estaba empapando de sus recuerdos, dejando que la felicidad que había en ellos inundara toda la casa y era algo que podía sentirse. El calor familiar, el amor, la aceptación, el apoyo incondicional que alguna vez había existido entre Hermione y sus padres: un vínculo fuerte y sólido que ella había roto por miedo a verles morir en una guerra sin sentido.

Cuando el humo blanquecino comenzaba a disminuir Draco vio por encima del hombro de su novia, hacia su padre que en ese momento movía su varita y la dirigía hacia Hermione. Vio por el rabillo del ojo, como Harry Potter contenía la respiración y de manera inconsciente, apretaba la varita entre sus dedos. Era obvio que su padre todavía les causaba un poco de recelo a los dos Gryffindors y pensó que no podía culparlos: no en vano, Ginny Weasley había estado a punto de morir a causa de Lucius Malfoy. Sacudió un poco su cabeza, en ese momento lo importante era el hechizo que iban a la lanzar.

—_Filia Vocationis_2—exclamó Lucius, como patriarca familiar, hacia Hermione y una luz dorada salió de su varita y los otros tres repitieron el hechizo en el orden que habían dispuesto, fortaleciendo cada vez más la luz alrededor de ella. Cuando Draco hizo su parte, Lucius continuó—: _Non opus est fugere. Memento tui familia et filiam qui est in abscondito in memoria_3

Hermione estaba como envuelta en esta burbuja dorada y luego un destello que iluminó toda la habitación, como una especie de culminación mágica del hechizo que habían realizado. Fue un destello rápido y fuerte que les obligó a cerrar los ojos por unos segundos. Cuando Draco pudo enfocar su vista de nuevo, miró a Hermione, quien a su vez observaba con ojos expectantes todo a su alrededor, tenía una sonrisa esperanzada en el rostro y pasado un momento en el que todos permanecieron en silencio, la chica fijó su mirada en las fotografías que había en toda la habitación.

Y nada sucedió.

Las fotografías continuaron tal y como estaban desde que ella había lanzado el _Obliviate_. Entonces, sus hombros se hundieron en un claro gesto de derrota y sin poderlo evitar comenzó a sollozar de manera incontenible.

Ni el encantamiento ni el hechizo habían funcionado.

Y un sentimiento de derrota la invadió por completo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

(1) Vocare domus: Llamado a casa  
(2) Filia Vocationis: La hija que llama  
(3) Non opus est fugere. Memento tui familia et filiam qui est in abscondito in memoria: ya no hay necesidad de huir. Recuerden a su familia y la hija que está escondida, en su memoria.

Mi pobre Herms se siente desconsolada... comentarios y/o tomatazos por hacerla sufrir, ya saben, a través de los reviews.

¡Gracias por leer!


	11. El Deseo de Navidad de Hermione

**Hola! Y ya se nos acabó enero... la velocidad en la que vivimos siempre me asombra. Menos mal, que al fic ya solo le quedan dos capítulos (este y el siguiente), que espero terminar rápido. Eso de ponerle punto final a un fic navideño cuando ya casi estamos por comenzar la Cuaresma, no deja de sentirse un poco fuera de tiempo. En fin...**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a: DuLce aMoR, luna-maga, Lun Black, Dreams Hunter, azu23blood, Abytutis, DeevYLP, malfoy19dani, minerva91, Caroone, ZarethMalfoy, Lidialost, Amedelune, Serena Princesita Hale, Manu Rocha y bellaen3D2. **

**Capítulo 11. El Deseo de Navidad de Hermione**

Hermione estaba tan desconsolada, con su cuerpo sacudido por los sollozos, que ni siquiera buscó sentarse en uno de los sillones que tenía cerca. Cuando sintió que le flaqueaban las rodillas, se sentó en el suelo. De inmediato, Harry estaba acuclillado abrazándola por la espalda y Ron estaba frente ella, tomándola de las manos, ambos mostrándole solidaridad en ese momento. Draco hizo el amago de dar un paso al frente pero Lucius le detuvo con un pequeño gesto, pues consideró que los otros dos podían interpretar el movimiento de su hijo como una manera de separar al famoso trío.

Se quedó de pie frente a ella y cuando Hermione levantó su rostro hacia él, solo le extendió su mano. Ella la tomó sin dudarlo ni un instante. La ayudó a ponerse de pie y ella buscó acomodarse en los brazos de Draco, quien la apretó con fuerza contra su pecho y depositó un beso en su frente.

Como ella seguía sollozando, él se sacó su pañuelo y se lo dio, para que se limpiara el rostro.

—A este paso, pronto tendré en mi poder todos tus pañuelos —afirmó ella, haciendo alusión al pañuelo que él le había dado la mañana de Navidad en la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

—No me importa —afirmó Draco—. Sé que me los devolverás limpios y hasta almidonados —añadió tratando de aligerar el ambiente. La sintió respirar profundamente, como tratando de imponerse calma.

Lucius se acercó a ellos.

—No todo está perdido, Hermione —afirmó el hombre con tranquilidad, aunque en el fondo no se explicaba por qué no había funcionado la combinación mágica que habían realizado—. Este libro y el otro tomo contienen varias alternativas que podemos intentar.

—Lo sé, pero estas eran las más poderosas —dijo ella con desaliento.

—El señor Malfoy tiene razón, Hermione —añadió Harry con rapidez—. Tal vez fueran las más fuertes, pero traer a tus padres de regreso quizás requiera de otro procedimiento.

—Además, ya sabes que cuentas con nosotros para intentar todos los hechizos del libro, si es necesario —finalizó Ron.

—Gracias, chicos.

Hermione no tenía intención de seguir hablando, por lo que siguió con su rostro hundido en el pecho de Draco. Los demás salieron uno a uno. Lucius les pidió que no tardaran mucho pues eso pondría más frenética a Narcisa. Y Ron y Harry prometieron estar con ella esa noche, recibiendo el Año Nuevo. Ambos habían sido invitados para la Cena de Gala. Harry había aceptado inmediatamente la invitación y Ron, un poco a regañadientes, había aceptado la suya. Todavía esa tarde, no había estado muy convencido de asistir, pero ver a Hermione tan desolada le había convencido de que era necesario que le brindaran su apoyo. Era una bienvenida de año agridulce: lo recibía con una nueva relación pero siempre alejada de sus padres.

Una vez estuvieron solos, poco a poco, Hermione se fue tranquilizando. Los dos seguían de pie en medio del salón.

—Salgamos a caminar.

—Afuera está nevando.

—¿Y?

—¿Cómo que "y"? ¿Quieres que muera congelada o de una neumonía?

Draco chasqueó la lengua.

—Dioses, lo que cuesta hacerte entender que eres una bruja —se quejó Draco—. ¿O ya te olvidaste del hechizo aquel que permite que nuestras ropas permanezcan calientes aunque afuera haya una ventisca?

—Umm, no, no me he olvidado de él —afirmó ella sin querer dar su brazo a torcer—. Es solo que yo prefiero las cosas al natural.

—Sí, claro —dijo Draco haciendo evidente que no se había tragado la excusa y luego la vio con malicia—. Aunque confieso que yo también prefiero las cosas al natural: sobre todo si es mi cama y con tu naturaleza desplegada en todo su esplendor —ella le dio un manotazo juguetón en un brazo—. Pero en este momento, creo que nos vendría bien una pequeña caminata para despejar la mente. Límpiate bien el rostro, que ese hechizo lo no cubre y no creo que sea muy cómodo andar con lágrimas congeladas sobre las mejillas.

Hermione ahogó la risa. Amaba que Draco fuera así de irreverente. Con solo eso, ya le ayudaba a despejar la mente.

Salieron de la casa con tranquilidad y cuando llegaron a la calle, Hermione vio a lo lejos el campanario de la iglesia cercana. Draco la observó quedarse quieta unos segundos mirándola y justo cuando iba a preguntar qué sucedía, ella optó por caminar hacia el lado contrario.

—Cuando les hice el _Obliviate_a mis padres, caminé hacia esa Iglesia. Cerca de allí, está la zona de aparición más próxima —le explicó ella.

—Creo que ya sería demasiado ir por el mismo camino que hiciste ese día.

—Lo sé. Mejor vamos por aquí: pronto llegaremos a un parque. Debe estar hermoso con toda la nieve que ha caído.

Efectivamente, el parque estaba lindo, aunque más se asemejaba a un pequeño bosque porque los árboles que les rodeaban eran altos. Una suave capa blanca de nieve cubría el camino y las ramas de los árboles. Como el día estaba bastante frío, ellos eran los únicos que se encontraban paseando afuera. Draco pensó que cualquier muggle que les viera, con seguridad pensaría que ellos estaban locos, por tomar un paseo con esas bajas temperaturas invernales.

Pero a él no le importaba. Se sentía muy bien de caminar con Hermione así. Iban solo tomados de la mano y Draco pensó en iniciar una pequeña guerra de nieve, pero Hermione se miraba tan triste, que lo descartó de inmediato.

—Tranquila, Hermione, ya verás cómo encontramos otra solución.

—Sí, lo sé... —chasqueó la lengua—. Es solo que... creí que todo sería diferente...

Se miraba tan triste y decepcionada que a Draco comenzó a parecerle que su actitud era un poco extraña. Sí, era cierto que ese primer intento había fallado y era triste que así sucediera, pero Hermione parecía tener la mente en otra parte, como si le estuviera dando vueltas a algo.

—¿Qué sucede en realidad, Hermione?

—¿Por qué preguntas eso? —preguntó un poco a la defensiva, confirmando las sospechas de Draco.

—Porque te conozco y esa expresión tuya no está relacionada solo con que fallara el hechizo —dijo él con total seguridad. Ella le vio de reojo, como pensándose lo que iba a decir y dio varios pasos en silencio. Draco también se quedó callado, sabía que a Hermione no le gustaba que la presionaran y que solo hablaría cuando lo considerara el momento adecuado.

—Es que... ¡todo iba tan bien, Draco! —Estalló ella al fin y luego añadió, como si fuera una pequeña desilusionada por un regalo recién abierto y que no era lo esperado—. Pensé que lo que me había dicho Minerva era verdad, ya había recibido buena parte de lo que pedí y creí que todo se solucionaría mucho antes de lo que yo esperaba.

—¿De qué me estás hablando?

—De mi deseo de Navidad.

—Cada vez estoy más perdido con esta conversación —afirmó Draco.

Otra vez, Hermione se quedó dudando entre hablar o no. La verdad era que ella siempre trataba que su mente lógica tomara el control de las situaciones, sin embargo, en esta ocasión se había dejado llevar por la nostalgia que sentía. No sabía cómo la vería Draco, quien tenía una mentalidad mucho más analítica que ella y tampoco quería que se burlara de ella. Le vio directo a los ojos y decidió seguir a su corazón: simplemente confiar en Draco.

—Verás, Minerva me mandó llamar antes de la Cena de Navidad. Ella sabía que estaba muy deprimida y que pasaría mis vacaciones en el castillo. Ahora que lo pienso, quizás solo lo hizo para animarme —inició ella su relato, encogiéndose un poco de hombros. Draco permaneció en silencio, dándole el tiempo necesario para que se confiara a él, pues por unos segundos había temido que Hermione no le contara nada—. Ella me habló acerca de una habitación del castillo, que es casi desconocida entre los profesores, creo que solo Minerva y Filius la conocían, y de la cual ningún estudiante sabe absolutamente nada.

—¿Es como la habitación de los Requerimientos? —preguntó Draco, muy intrigado. Él era parte del profesorado que no sabía de su existencia.

—Sí y no. Sí porque es una habitación especial dentro del castillo pero es diferente porque la habitación de los Requerimientos aparece y se convierte en lo que tú necesitas. En cambio a esta habitación se le conoce como la Habitación de los Deseos. Está escondida en el primer piso...

—¿En el primer piso? ¿Tan expuesta a todos en el castillo? —la interrumpió Draco, muy sorprendido.

—De hecho está cerca del Gran Comedor, pero el castillo reconoce cuando el director de turno te ha permitido entrar. La puerta no aparece ni se abre ante cualquiera —le explicó Hermione.

—Y tú fuiste a esa habitación.

—Sí. Minerva me autorizó a entrar justo antes de la Cena Navideña. Se siente una magia muy poderosa allí dentro. En teoría, puedes pedir cualquier cosa y la magia ancestral se pone a trabajar a tu alrededor para que lo consigas. No es como la lámpara de Aladino, que te concede tus deseos en el mismo instante, sino que conjuga una serie de situaciones que te permiten obtener tu deseo —detalló Hermione.

—En tu caso, me supongo que pediste el regreso de tus padres.

—En realidad lo que pedí fue formar parte de una familia otra vez —le aclaró Hermione—. Por supuesto que eso incluía el regreso de mis padres. Y confieso que me siento un poco desilusionada por cómo ha resultado lo de los hechizos, sobre todo porque estoy feliz con nuestra relación y estoy feliz con el recibimiento de tus padres y con el hecho de que hayan aceptado nuestra repentina relación amorosa. Esa parte de mi deseo, sí se cumplió.

Draco no supo bien por qué, pero se sintió incómodo con la confesión de Hermione. De pronto, sintió como si ella no apreciaba sus sentimientos o pusiera en duda sus propios sentimientos hacia él; porque todo era producto de un deseo navideño hecho en una habitación mágica dentro de Hogwarts.

—¿Me estás diciendo que soy parte de un deseo que pediste y que es probable que solo sea un espejismo en tu vida sentimental? —preguntó, un poco tenso por las implicaciones de lo que Hermione le estaba contando.

—¡No! ¡Nunca he dicho eso! Te agradeceré que no pongas en mi boca palabras que no he dicho —respondió exaltada.

—Lo que siento por ti es muy real, Hermione. No creo...

—Draco, cálmate, creo que no me explicado bien. Tus sentimientos y los míos son reales, no son ningún espejismo. Seguramente ya estaban allí y nosotros nunca los hubiéramos reconocido si yo me hubiera quedado en el colegio durante las fiestas. Los descubrimos cuando me invitaste a tu casa, dándonos la oportunidad de pasar tiempo juntos y fuera del entorno habitual —detalló Hermione—. Podrían haber pasado años antes de que nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de ellos. La habitación lo que hace es provocar que el deseo se cumpla, pero basado en la realidad misma de cada persona, no basado en ninguna fantasía ni forzando situaciones.

—Ya veo. A pesar de todo, me siento un poco utilizado.

—Bueno, señor príncipe de Slytherin, algún día tenía que suceder —dijo ella, solo con el afán de fastidiarlo un poco—. ¿Qué se siente cuándo te das cuenta que otros han movido los hilos de tu destino?

—Feo —respondió con rapidez—. Por esta ocasión, lo voy a dejar pasar porque estoy feliz con resultado de _esta manipulación de mi destino_. Solo espero que no te hagas aficionada a esa habitación para cumplirte cualquier capricho.

Lo dijo con sequedad. Para cualquier conocido hasta habría sonado grosero. Hermione que ya lo conocía bien, comprendió que Draco solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para asimilar lo que ella le había confiado.

—Precisamente por eso, las autorizaciones para entrar a esa habitación es un privilegio del director de turno, quien tampoco puede otorgarlas indiscriminadamente. El hecho de que solo Minerva, Filius y yo lo sepamos, quiere decir que nadie más la ha usado. Y que yo sepa, solo puedes usarla una vez en la vida.

—¿Ya lo investigaste?

—Por supuesto.

Draco sonrió. Era obvio que Hermione investigaría hasta el último detalle de cada cosa nueva que descubriera en su vida. De pronto, ella paró en seco. Él avanzó un par de pasos más sin soltarla de la mano.

—Draco, debo volver a casa —dijo casi en un susurro.

—Tranquila, aún es temprano para que regresemos a la mansión —dijo él y cuando se volteó a verla, le sorprendió su expresión de absoluta concentración—. ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó preocupado.

—No lo sé. De pronto he sentido la urgencia de volver a casa, pero no a Malfoy Manor sino a la casa de mis padres.

—Regresemos entonces —dijo él, haciendo ademán de regresar sobre sus pasos.

—No pienso volver caminando. Busquemos dónde aparecernos.

—¿Estás loca? ¿Qué si nos mira un muggle? —preguntó a alarmado, mirando a todas partes a su alrededor. Mientras tanto, vio a Hermione sacar su varita y decir _Repello Muggletum._

—No hay ningún muggle en varios metros a la redonda. El hechizo nos hubiera indicado dónde estaban. ¡Vamos, apresúrate! —lo apremió.

A pesar de todo, Hermione no quería problemas con el Ministerio de Magia, por lo que buscó esconderse detrás del grueso tronco de un árbol cercano. Se abrazó a la cintura de Draco y antes de que él pudiera pensar o decir algo, sintió el tirón de la aparición en su estómago.

Se aparecieron en medio del salón de la casa de los Granger y un timbre insistente, hizo que Draco mirara hacia todas partes, sin explicarse qué demonios provocaba ese ruido. Era seguro que Hermione sí lo sabía, pues después de una exclamación de sorpresa, corrió hacia una pequeña mesa que estaba cerca de la ventana que daba a la calle y levantar un extraño aparato que colocó junto a su oído.

—¿Diga? —la escuchó decir—. Sí, habla Hermione Jean Granger... ¿quién?

Hermione se quedó unos segundos en silencio y de pronto, le miró. Sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y llenos de lágrimas emocionadas. Draco se acercó a ella. Le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros, en un intento de que se calmara y pudiera hablar por ese extraño aparato con más tranquilidad.

—¿Mamá? ¿Realmente eres tú? —exclamó Hermione.

Draco sonrió satisfecho. La magia que habían invocado esa tarde, después de todo, sí había funcionado.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Gracias por leer y si dejan un comentario, ¡es mucho mejor! **

**Clau**


End file.
